Antídoto
by Laarc
Summary: Bog, o Rei do Pântano, é o cruel governante da Floresta Sombria e esconde, em seu castelo, o único frasco da poção do amor. Quando a poção é roubada por uma fada, Bog invade o Reino das Fadas e sequestra a princesa Marianne, mantendo-a aprisionada em seu castelo até que a poção lhe seja devolvida. O que Bog não sabe é que a poção já foi usada. E é Marianne quem está enfeitiçada.
1. Capítulo Um

Magia Estranha e seus personagens não me pertencem.

Capítulo Um

Tudo começou há muitos anos, quando Bog, o terrível e cruel e desalmado Rei do Pântano não era assim tão terrível ou cruel ou desalmado. Na verdade, nessa época, ele era um sujeito bem bacana.

Porque nessa época tão, tão distante, Bog estava apaixonado.

Ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por Serena, a mais linda goblin que já habitara os limites da Floresta Sombria.

Então, um dia, tomado de coragem, Bog encontrou-se com Serena e, olhando bem nos olhos escuros da bela goblin, confessou a ela o seu amor. Serena, infelizmente, não sentia o mesmo pelo monarca e o rejeitou de imediato. Bog, contudo, não se deixou abater e não se deu por vencido. E resolveu achar um meio de fazer Serena se apaixonar por ele.

Por bem ou por mal.

Assim, foi ter com a Fada de Açúcar, uma poderosa entidade grande conhecedora da arte do amor, e a bela fada revelou a Bog que o único meio de se fazer alguém amar o outro à força era por meio da poção do amor. A Fada de Açúcar, que também era um pouquinho só arrogante e metida, acabou deixando escapar que era a única criatura mágica do mundo inteiro capaz de preparar uma poção desse tipo; Bog, então, não perdeu tempo e capturou a fada, prendendo-a na masmorra do seu castelo e prometendo-a que apenas a libertaria caso ela lhe preparasse uma poção do amor.

— Pétalas de prímula — Disse a fada, louca para se ver livre daquela prisão horrível e sombria. — Preciso de pétalas de prímula para a poção do amor. Traga-me as pétalas que lhe prepararei a poção.

Como era o Rei do Pântano e de toda Floresta Sombria, Bog conhecia bem cada centímetro do seu reino e sabia exatamente onde nasciam as raras flores prímulas. Assim, Bog colheu algumas pétalas da flor e correu de volta para o castelo.

A poção ficou pronta no mesmo dia.

— Basta uma única gota para fazer alguém se apaixonar por você — Explicou a fadinha ao entregar o frasco contendo um líquido rosado nas mãos compridas de Bog. — Agora, exijo minha liberdade.

Os olhos azuis do Rei do Pântano fitaram, fascinados, o frasco da poção.

— Se a poção funcionar, você estará livre.

A Fada de Açúcar bufou, ultrajada com a insinuação dele.

— É uma poção do amor! Claro que vai funcionar.

— Assim espero, fada. Assim espero.

Bog se reencontrou com Serena no dia seguinte e usou a poção, todavia, ela não funcionou. E o Rei do Pântano foi rejeitado uma segunda vez.

Enfurecido, retornou ao castelo e desceu as escadarias da masmorra para ter com a Fada de Açúcar.

— Majestade? O que me diz? A poção funcionou? — A criatura mágica perguntou, e Bog gritou cheio de amargura.

— Se funcionou? NÃO! Não funcionou! Pela humilhação que me fez passar, você nunca terá a sua liberdade! Você ficará presa para sempre nessa masmorra, Fada de Açúcar, assim como essa poção que você criou.

Ele gritou mil vezes e trancou o que sobrara da poção do amor dentro de um cofre, fora do alcance de todos.

— A partir de hoje, o cultivo de prímulas está proibido na Floresta Sombria — Anunciou o Rei, dominado pela fúria e pela dor de um coração partido. Encarando seus súditos, ordenou. — As flores serão destruídas imediatamente. Queimem tudo.

Foi assim que todas as plantações de prímulas foram destruídas.

Foi assim que a Fada de Açúcar virou prisioneira do Rei do Pântano.

Foi assim a única poção de amor do mundo ficou escondida no castelo da Floresta Sombria.

E foi assim que Bog, o Rei do Pântano, se tornou muito terrível, muito cruel e muito desalmado.

Porque, a partir desse dia, Bog prometeu a si mesmo não apenas que nunca mais iria amar alguém.

Mas também que iria destruir o amor.

E os dias se passaram... e passaram... e passaram... até que, um dia, muito tempo depois de todos os acontecimentos envolvendo a Fada de Açúcar e a poção do amor, Bog precisou se ausentar do castelo por um tempinho para resolver uns problemas aqui e outros acolá e, quando retornou, deparou-se com um verdadeiro pandemônio.

INVASÃO, FURTO, LADRÕES, ATENTADO, MELIANTES, gritavam as dezenas de súditos, todos ao mesmo tempo, e Bog bateu o seu cajado no chão algumas vezes e gritou, exigindo silêncio.

O salão calou-se.

— Ótimo! — Disse o Rei do Pântano. — Agora, falem. Um de cada vez. O que aconteceu aqui no meu castelo? Que confusão é essa?

— Invasão!

— Furto!

— Ladrões!

— O quê? — Bog pediu para parar ali mesmo. — O que foi roubado? — Perguntou, embora, no fundo, no fundo, já soubesse a resposta.

Um dos súditos, o mais valente deles, abaixou a cabeça ao responder.

— Sinto muito, majestade. A poção desapareceu.

— Vasculhem o castelo inteiro — Bog comandou. — Depois, vasculhem o reino inteiro! A poção deve ser encontrada, custe o que custar!

A poção, para desespero de Bog, não foi encontrada. Contudo, o ladrão deixou uma pista. Um fio de cabelo. Um fio de cabelo que não podia pertencer a nenhum goblin.

— É muito macio — Disse um dos criados do Rei.

— E cheiroso! — Concordou outro.

— Sim! E sedoso! Tão sedoso! — Os habitantes da Floresta Sombria assentiram.

— E vejam como brilha! Não pode pertencer a um goblin — Um outro súdito disse, e o Rei do Pântano, por fim, exclamou, seu vozeirão rouco ecoando pelas paredes lúgubres do castelo.

— Pertence a uma maldita fada! É isso! Vamos invadir o Reino das Fadas imediatamente e recuperar o que é meu por direito! Vamos recuperar a minha poção!

Furioso por ter sido roubado, Bog reuniu seus súditos e marchou durante dois dias seguidos até chegar a divisa com o Reino das Fadas.

Foi parado por um dos seus guardas da fronteira, que tinha novidades importantes.

— Majestade, o Reino das Fadas está em polvorosa — Avisou o soldado, e Bog franziu o cenho.

— Por quê? O que está acontecendo?

— Um casamento. Parece que a princesa Marianne, a herdeira do Rei das Fadas, depois de rejeitar sabe-se lá quantos pretendentes, finalmente aceitou se casar. A cerimônia foi marcada para daqui uma semana.

— Um casamento. Pois bem, já sei o que vou fazer — Disse o Rei do Pântano, rindo com frieza enquanto sua mente maquinava um plano cruel. — Tinha planos de invadir o Reino das Fadas hoje, mas mudei de ideia. No dia do casamento, vou invadir o castelo e sequestrar a princesa Marianne. As fadas roubaram algo que é muito valioso para mim... acho justo me apossar de algo que seja igualmente valioso para elas.


	2. Capítulo Dois

Capítulo Dois

Invadir o Reino das Fadas não foi uma tarefa difícil.

Na verdade, foi ridiculamente fácil, já que todos os habitantes do reino pareciam estar tão ocupados com os preparativos do casamento da princesa Marianne que acabaram se esquecendo de coisas básicas, como a proteção da fronteira, por exemplo. Por isso mesmo, quando o exército comandado pelo Rei do Pântano chegou até a divisa da Floresta Sombria com o Reino das Fadas, não encontrou um único soldado fada pelo caminho.

E seguiu marchando sem problema algum.

Os goblins, então, sitiaram o suntuoso castelo – que em nada se assemelhava ao tenebroso castelo onde Bog vivia – e, quando o sol terminou de se deitar no horizonte e uma enorme lua cheia se ergueu num céu de veludo, eles atacaram, invadindo o palácio das fadas e interrompendo a cerimônia antes mesmo dos votos serem pronunciados pelos noivos.

Houve uma gritaria sem fim, causada tanto pelos goblins, que urravam e rosnavam para assustar as fadas, quanto pelas próprias fadas, que, pegas de surpresa, ficaram muito, muito, muito assustadas com a inesperada invasão.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Gritou o Rei das Fadas, e Bog o silenciou com um gesto do seu cajado e caminhou até o centro do salão de festas.

Ao ver que tinha capturado a atenção de todos, retesou a coluna, empinou o nariz pontudo e bradou:

— Dias atrás, o meu castelo foi invadido e um item de inestimado valor foi roubado.

O Rei das Fadas estreitou os olhos e tentou se aproximar de Bog, mas dois goblins o pegaram pelos braços e o imobilizaram.

— E o que isso tem a ver conosco, Rei do Pântano? — Disse o líder das fadas enquanto lutava contra as fortes criaturas que o mantinham aprisionado. — Sinto muito pelo que lhe aconteceu, mas não vejo motiv-

— Foi uma fada quem me roubou — Respondeu o líder dos goblins, e uma cacofonia de murmúrios e exclamações seguiu-se àquela revelação. — E eu exijo que o que me foi tirado seja devolvido imediatamente. Caso contrário, o seu reino sofrerá as consequências.

Mais murmúrios assustados – aterrorizados – eclodiram pelo salão inteiro, e Bog estufou o peito, envaidecido por sua entrada ter conseguido causar tamanho efeito naquelas criaturas. Sua repentina vaidade, contudo, dissipou-se no instante em que o murmúrio assustado de uma criança-fada chegou aos seus ouvidos.

— Mamãe... estou com tanto medo daquele monstro.

— Monstro! — Bog rosnou e, rangendo os dentes, se aproximou da pobre criança, que estava toda encolhidinha nos braços da mãe, mas nem chegou na metade do caminho e estacou de súbito, seus olhos azuis sendo capturados pela imagem refletida numa superfície espelhada não muito distante.

Viu o seu próprio reflexo naquela superfície lisa: o corpo grande, bem maior do que o de qualquer fada, coberto por uma carapaça dura e amarronzada; as asas que, apesar de fortes e resistentes, jamais teriam a beleza e a delicadeza das asas das fadas; e o rosto de coloração semelhante a do corpo, todo marcado por cicatrizes e pequenos espinhos.

Um monstro, realmente. Um monstro de aspecto medonho.

E talvez, pensou enquanto encarava com desgosto o seu reflexo, talvez fosse por isso que todos ali estivessem tão assustados. Talvez não temessem o seu poder, mas sim a sua monstruosidade.

A sua feiura.

— Ah, com licença, err... criatura pavorosa, quer dizer, Rei do Pântano.

Uma voz aveludada e extremamente irritante despertou Bog do seu deprimente devaneio, e o governante da Floresta Sombria piscou repetidas vezes ao se ver de frente com um sujeito de aparência enjoativamente bela. A fada em questão era o oposto de Bog: tinha um corpo escultural emoldurado por uma brilhante armadura esverdeada, perfeitos cabelos dourados, uma pele rosada feito pêssego e um sorriso indecentemente charmoso.

Só de vê-lo, o Rei do Pântano sentiu ânsia de vômito.

— Nós realmente sentimos muito pelo que aconteceu, sua monstruosidade, oops, quer dizer, sua majestade — O sujeito falou com aquela voz enfadonha, e Bog revirou os olhos. — Mas não seria possível deixarmos esse assunto para uma outra ocasião? Veja bem, eu estou tentando me casar hoje... e você está... err... sem querer ser desagradável, mas já sendo, majestade, você está atrapalhando esta linda e sagrada cerimônia. Não pode simplesmente interromper o casamento por causa de um assunto qualquer.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Bog coçar o queixo.

— Você é o noivo — Comentou, olhos brilhando com malícia.

A fada assentiu prontamente.

— Exatamente. Sou Roland, o escolhido da minha amada Marianne — Ele fez um gesto com o braço, apontando para alguma coisa, e o líder dos goblins o seguiu com o olhar.

Viu, a uma certa distância, uma fada com curtos cabelos castanhos e asas de coloração lilás abrir um sorriso abobalhado e acenar, e estreitou ainda mais aqueles olhos sagazes e analíticos enquanto o plano maquiavélico fervilhava em sua mente.

Aquela fada vestida de branco era a noiva. A princesa Marianne.

A sua vítima.

— E nós dois agradeceríamos muito se nos deixasse, ah, você sabe, trocar os votos, concluir a cerimônia... seguir para a lua-de-mel! Se é que me entende, hein!

Bog pareceu ponderar a respeito do pedido daquele sujeito insuportável, mas, no final, bateu o cajado no chão com imensa força, extraindo um som oco e horrível e que fez muitas fadas – e até mesmo alguns goblins – se retraírem por causa do susto e do barulho alto.

— NÃO! — Urrou. — Essa questão será resolvida o quanto antes! Algo muito precioso foi tirado de mim por um de vocês, fadas. É justo que eu me apodere de algo que lhes seja igualmente precioso.

A voz cavernosa do Rei do Pântano se espalhou pelo salão do castelo, soando como uma promessa sinistra e fazendo as fadas estremecerem de medo. De repente, ele ergueu o braço e apontou um dedo magro na direção da princesa Marianne, e três goblins avançaram sobre ela num pulo e, pegando-a sem nem um pouco de cuidado ou delicadeza, a jogaram dentro de um saco e a carregaram para fora do castelo. Houve uma gritaria tremenda naquele momento, no entanto, o vozeirão de Bog sobrepujou as vozes dos demais.

— Hoje é a primeira noite de lua cheia. O ladrão sabe muito bem o que me roubou e tem até a última noite para me devolver o item — Falou, bateu o cajado mais algumas vezes no chão e alçou voo, seguindo até o portão principal acompanhado do seu exército de goblins. Antes de deixar de vez o castelo, bradou a plenos pulmões. — Se o culpado não aparecer e se o que me foi roubado não for devolvido no tempo estabelecido, a princesa Marianne morrerá!

Dito isso, deu as costas ao palácio das fadas e retornou ao domínio da Floresta Sombria.


	3. Capítulo Três

Capítulo Três

— Como ousa, sua criatura asquerosa!

Marianne gritou até ficar rouca quando os goblins a tiraram de dentro do saco e a jogaram no chão frio e úmido da sala do trono do castelo do Rei do Pântano. Fungando, passou a mão pelas suas asas, que estavam doloridas e um pouco amarrotadas.

— Como pôde fazer isso comigo? Onde já se viu?! Quanto desaforo... Me sequestrar no dia do meu casamento. Como pôde me afastar do meu amado Roland?

Bog cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos e bufou várias vezes.

— Ah, pare com essa gritaria. Você é muito escandalosa, princesa — Resmungou ele, irritado, e Marianne gritou e chorou ainda mais.

— A culpa é toda sua, seu vilão desalmado! Pois eu exijo que me leve imediatamente de volta ao Reino das Fadas! Ah, Roland, meu amor. Como meu coração dói por você! Essa distância está me destruindo...

Ela, então, caiu de joelhos no chão e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, seus ombros delicados sacolejando enquanto chorava copiosamente.

— Hein, chefe. O que fazemos agora? — Um dos súditos de Bog perguntou, sentindo-se meio desconcertado pela situação.

— Como assim? Ora, devem levá-la até a masmorra — Respondeu Bog, de braços cruzados.

O pequeno goblin olhou a fada chorona e, depois, fitou o seu líder. Coçou a nuca antes de falar.

— Mas, majestade, ela está tão triste. E a masmorra é um lugar tão... triste? Levá-la para lá não vai apenas piorar as coisas?

— Ai, mas é um inútil mesmo. Quer saber? — Bog grunhiu, exasperado. — Eu mesmo vou levá-la até a masmorra.

Zangado, marchou até a princesa e puxou com força pelo braço, fazendo-a protestar.

— Não! O que está fazendo? Pare, está me machucando! Roland, Roland, meu amado! Socorro! Me salve das mãos dessa fera sem coração!

— Quer fazer o favor de parar de chamar por esse chato! — Ralhou o Rei do Pântano, carregando a chorosa Marianne escadaria abaixo. — Se ele realmente a ama, vai recuperar o que me foi roubado.

— Espera aí — Disse ela, de repente. — Roubado? Roland não roubou nada. Ele jamais faria algo assim.

Bog revirou os olhos e escarrou. Aquela fada era muito enjoada.

Muito enjoada.

— Não estou dizendo que foi ele quem me roubou. Uma fada me roubou, e pronto. Se o seu amado e perfeito Roland dá a mínima pra você, princesinha, ele vai descobrir quem é o tal ladrão e vai trazê-lo até mim.

— Não me chame de "princesinha"! — Retrucou ela, fazendo um biquinho indignado. — Não gosto quando me chamam assim.

— Você é minha refém. Eu a chamo como quiser.

— Você é muito rude.

— Eu sei — Respondeu ele, trancando-a numa cela escura. — Até mais ver, princesinha.

No dia seguinte, Bog recebeu a notícia de que alguém se aproximava da entrada do castelo e ficou todo animado ao pensar que esse alguém fosse o tal ladrãzinho prestes a lhe devolver a poção do amor roubada; decepcionou-se, contudo, ao perceber que não era o ladrão coisa nenhuma quem se aproximava do castelo, mas sim Griselda, a sua excêntrica e escandalosa mãe, que retornava de viagem.

— Bog! — Exclamou a pequena e descabelada goblin ao adentrar o salão principal, um sorriso enorme presente no seu rosto largo e desprovido de qualquer beleza. — Como senti a sua falta, meu bebê.

Para terror absoluto de Bog – e diversão infinita dos súditos do Rei do Pântano, que abafavam várias risadinhas –, Griselda enlaçou o filho num abraço muito apertado e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele.

— Mãe — Resmungou ele, sentindo o rosto quente. — Já disse para não me chamar mais de bebê e nem me tratar feito um, principalmente na frente dos criados. Eu sou o Rei do Pântano!

A goblin abanou uma mão no ar, fazendo pouquíssimo caso dos resmungos manhosos do filho. Bog podia ser rei do que bem quisesse, mas, para Griselda, ele sempre, sempre seria o seu bebezinho.

— Ah, meu querido — Falou ela, não se importando nem um pouco com o desconforto dele. —Você não faz ideia das histórias que eu ouvi pelo caminho. Bog, quanta felicidade, meu filho adorado! E eu achando que esse dia nunca chegaria.

O Rei do Pântano franziu o cenho ao fitar a figura radiante da mãe, ficando subitamente confuso pelas palavras dela.

— Do que está falando?

— Da sua namorada! A que você trouxe aqui para casa. Todos estão comentando! E por falar nela... onde está a minha nora? Mal vejo a hora a conhecê-la.

Bog deu um tapa na própria testa.

— Marianne não é minha namorada, mãe — Ele quis rosnar, mas acabou quase engasgando-se com as palavras, pois estava embaraçado demais pela insinuação. — Ela é uma refém. REFÉM!

— Refém... ah, sim — As bochechas flácidas de Griselda coraram, e a velha goblin sorriu um sorriso daqueles bem ardilosos. — Bog, meu querido, não sabia que você era tão safadinho — Riu consigo mesma. — Eu e o seu falecido pai costumávamos brincar disso também... lembro até hoje... as algemas... as amarras... e às vezes o chicot-

— MÃE! PARE! Ah, que horror, eu não quero saber dessas coisas! Que constrangimento! — Mais envergonhado do que furioso, deu as costas à mãe e a deixou sozinha no salão, sentindo incapaz de dar continuidade àquela conversa.

Griselda, ainda sorrindo, não perdeu tempo e logo foi ter com os criados.

— Então, onde está a bela jovenzinha que conquistou o coração do meu Bog? Vamos, vamos, levem-me até ela.

Os goblins, que nunca, jamais, em nenhuma circunstância ousavam desobedecer a mãe de Bog – não que ela fosse perigosa ou coisa do tipo, mas simplesmente porque ela era uma goblin muito doce e todos gostavam demais dela – fizeram tal como ordenado e a levaram até a masmorra, abrindo a grade da cela onde a princesa Marianne estava aprisionada e dando passagem a goblin.

— Ah, mas quem diria! Meus olhos cansados devem estar a me pregar peças! Uma fada! — Exclamou Griselda, correndo até Marianne e a abraçando com força.

O corpo da princesa, a princípio, se retesou no meio daquele inesperado abraço, mas logo amoleceu e respondeu o abraço carinhoso.

— Esse Bog, hein — Prosseguiu a velha. — Está sempre me surpreendendo. Jamais adivinharia que ele traria uma fada para o castelo. Que surpresa encantadora! É um enorme prazer tê-la aqui, minha jovem.

— Me desculpe, mas... quem é você? — Marianne perguntou, intrigada, e Griselda abriu um sorriso amplo e genuíno.

— Sou Griselda, meu amor. A mãe de Bog.

Os olhos cor de mel da fada se arregalaram.

— Você é a mãe do Rei do Pântano? Não pode ser. A senhora parece tão... tão... tão simpática. E ele é tão rude e grosseiro.

— Querida, querida, não se deixe enganar pelas aparências. Por baixo daquela carapaça toda, bate um coração enorme... e muito frágil. E por trás daqueles palavras indelicadas, esconde-se um rapazinho gentil, mas assustado. Mas vamos deixar esses assuntos para uma outra hora, o que acha, minha jovem fada? Falemos agora de você. E, ah! Como você é bela! Um pouco magrinha para o meu gosto — Comentou, cutucando com o dedo as costelas de Marianne, o que fez a princesa se retrair um pouco e fazer uma careta de dor. — Mas nada que uma boa refeição não resolva, não é mesmo? — Riu alto e fitou o rosto da fada. Percebeu, então, que os olhos dela estavam um pouco vermelhos e o nariz, levemente inchado. Preocupou-se na mesma hora. — Andou chorando, meu amor? O que houve? Conte-me, quero saber o que se passa dentro desse seu coraçãozinho.

Foi dito e feito. O cantinho dos lábios de Marianne oscilaram para cima e para baixo e a princesa caminhou até uma minúscula frestinha que havia na parede da prisão e espalmou a mão ao lado da pequenina abertura. Do lado de fora, uma gigantesca lua cheia reinava solitária num céu sem nuvens e sem estrelas.

A fada suspirou fundo antes de falar, fazendo o possível para não se render à vontade de chorar.

— Pensava no meu amado Roland.

As sobrancelhas ralas de Griselda fizeram um movimento esquisito.

— Roland? O seu... … não entendi, querida. Disse que esse Roland é o seu amado?

— Sim. Ele é o meu amor. O único dono do meu coração — Declarou Marianne, colocando as mãos sobre o peito. — Ele é o meu noivo e... e íamos nos casar, mas tudo foi por água abaixo quando o Rei do Pântano invadiu o palácio e me sequestrou antes mesmo que eu pudesse jurar os votos.

Griselda ficou boquiaberta.

— O meu Bog invadiu o Reino das Fadas? — Perguntou, e Marianne fez que sim com a cabeça. **—** E ele interrompeu o seu casamento e te sequestrou? — Mais uma vez, Marianne fez que sim, e Griselda abriu um sorriso emocionado. — Nossa... não fazia ideia de que ele fosse tão romântico! Sem dúvidas que puxou ao pai.

— Não! Você não entendeu — Marianne gritou, horrorizada. — Não foi romântico. Foi um pesadelo! E ainda está sendo um pesadelo — Correu até Griselda e pegou as mãos pegajosas da goblin entre as suas. — Griselda, o seu filho disse que vai me matar.

A revelação deixou Griselda perplexa – e ainda mais boquiaberta do que antes. Gaguejou e balbuciou algumas palavras sem sentido, abrindo e fechando a boca larga inúmeras vezes, até que, de repente, ouviu a voz rouca e zangada do seu filho, que, agora, estava parado na entrada da prisão.

— Mamãe! O que está fazendo aqui embaixo? Não devia estar socializando com a prisioneira.

Griselda sentiu os dedinhos gelados da fada se desentrelaçarem dos seus e viu a princesa se afastar, correndo até o final da cela e procurando ficar o mais distante possível de Bog.

Também viu medo naqueles enormes olhos cor de mel.

Um medo estarrecedor.

" _O seu filho disse que vai me matar."_

E, naquele momento, Griselda soube que alguma coisa ali, definitivamente, não estava certa.

— BOG! — Gritou a goblin, e o Rei do Pântano se encolheu ao ouvir a voz esganiçada da mãe. — Você me deve explicações, mocinho. Muitas explicações. Vamos, pode começar a falar agora mesmo.

Ele rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

— Não lhe devo nenhum tipo de explicação.

— Ah, mas deve sim — Falou ela com a voz de quem comandava um batalhão. Preocupada, relanceou um olhar para a assustada princesa das fadas e, depois, voltou a fitar Bog. Colocou as mãos na cintura e seu semblante se endureceu. — Você pode ser o todo-poderoso Rei do Pântano, mas, antes disso, você é o meu filho, ouviu bem? E você vai me contar exatamente o que andou aprontando durante a minha ausência, seu diabinho. Agora, vamos lá para cima colocar essa história toda em pratos limpos — Sem cerimônias, puxou Bog pelo braço, afastando-o da cela, e, em seguida, fez sinal a dois goblins que estavam ali na área da masmorra. — Vocês aí! Preparem uma boa refeição para essa pobre menina e arrumem um quarto de hóspedes para ela.

— Mãe! — Bog esperneou. — Ela é a minha prisioneira.

— Negativo. A partir de hoje, a princesa Marianne é nossa hóspede, e ai de você se discutir comigo.


	4. Capítulo Quatro

Capítulo Quatro

Bog cruzou os braços. Franziu o cenho. Fez cara de mau – muito mau mesmo. E até deu umas rosnadinhas, mas nada, nada funcionou contra o olhar fulminante de Griselda e, no final das contas, acabou contando tudo o que tinha acontecido para a sua mãe, desde o roubo da poção do amor até o sequestro da princesa Marianne.

E Griselda... Griselda não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita com o que ouviu.

— Isso foi muito inconsequente da sua parte, meu filho — Recriminou ela, seus cabelos descabelados ainda mais descabelados do que o normal. — Sequestrar a herdeira do Rei das Fadas... no dia do casamento dela... por puro capricho. Bog, eu o criei melhor do que isso.

— Não foi por capricho, mamãe — Ele retrucou, um pouco sem graça pelo sermão e um pouco zangado pela falta de compreensão da mãe.

Esperava que ao menos ela fosse capaz de entender seus motivos.

— Uma fada invadiu o nosso castelo! — Teve de se controlar para não gritar. — Uma fada nos roubou! O que eu fiz foi justiça.

— Não foi justiça — Retorquiu ela numa voz indulgente. E um pouquinho decepcionada também — Foi desforra. Retaliação. Bog, filho, você está tão obcecado com essa poção do amor que nem está mais pensando direito. Chegou a avaliar as consequências dos seus atos? E se o Reino das Fadas entrar em guerra com a Floresta Sombria?

Os olhos azuis de Bog quase caíram no chão de tão arregalados que ficaram.

— Não vai haver guerra — Logo respondeu.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? O Rei das Fadas estaria com todo o direito de decretar guerra contra nós, afinal, você sequestrou a filha dele.

— Mas não vai haver guerra. As fadas vão me devolver a poção... e eu libertarei a princesa — Falou Bog, e era incrível como que, na cabeça dele, aquela explicação fazia sentido. — Pronto. Simples assim.

— Simples assim? — Griselda cruzou os braços. — E se o ladrão já usou a poção? O que você vai fazer?

— O quê?

A goblin suspirou fundo e andou um pouco pelo salão do palácio, tentando arejar a cabeça. A sua vontade mesmo era de dar uns bons cascudos no filho.

Nunca mais viajaria e deixaria Bog responsável pelo reino.

Ele, definitivamente, provou ser um baita irresponsável.

— E se não tiver mais poção a ser devolvida porque ela já foi usada? Como pretende fazer a troca?

Ele abriu a boca para respondê-la. E fechou. Abriu de novo. E fechou.

Droga, não tinha pensado naquilo.

— N-Não podem ter usado — Gaguejou, temeroso. — A poção é minha. Ninguém pode usá-la! Ela é minha.

— Filho...

— Não, mãe. A poç-

Entretanto, o que quer o que Rei do Pântano pensou em dizer permaneceu não dito, porque, naquele momento, ouviu-se um barulho muito alto de vidro se espatifando e tanto mãe quanto filho olharam, assustados, para o teto do salão. Viram uma fada magrelinha de curtos cabelos loiros, asas cor de rosa e um vestido azul fazer uma entrada fenomenal, despencando do céu, quebrando o vidro do teto e caindo com tudo no chão frio do salão.

— Ai! — A fada resmungou e gemeu, toda dolorida, e Bog estreitou os olhos ao notar que ela carregava uma espada. — Essa doeu muito!

— Oh, meu amorzinho! Você está bem? — Griselda, pra variar, foi logo acudir a fada caída, ajoelhando-se ao lado da pequena criatura. — Foi uma queda e tanto, hein.

— Foi, né? — A fadinha coçou a cabeça loira e esboçou um sorriso bobinho.

E então, como se de repente se lembrasse do motivo de estar ali, afastou-se de Griselda e empunhou a espada. Bog, no mesmo instante, pegou o seu cajado e bateu asas, procurando defender a mãe de um súbito ataque.

— Quem é você? — Sibilou ele de forma muito ameaçadora, apontando o cajado na direção da recém-chegada.

— Sou a princesa Dawn — Respondeu ela. — E estou aqui para resgatar a minha irmã — E então, a espada tremeu nas mãos minúsculas da fada e caiu no chão com um estrondo. — Ai, eu não sei como a Marianne aguenta manusear essa espada com tanta facilidade. Ela é tão pesada... os meus ombros estão ardendo! Nossa, eu estou exausta. Será que vocês não teriam um pouco de água? Estou morrendo de sede.

— Essa menina é meio maluca — Bog murmurou na mesma hora que sua mãe sorriu e exclamou "Claro! Temos néctar, também. O que prefere?".

— Ai, eu adoro néctar — A princesa Dawn respondeu prontamente, virando-se para Griselda e abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Bog ficou muito irritado.

— Ei! — Berrou ele, fazendo tanto a fada quanto a goblin se sobressaltarem de susto. — Você disse que veio aqui pela princesa Marianne, não foi? — A fadinha assentiu e ele logo completou. — Pois bem, trouxe o que eu pedi? Entregue-me o que é meu por direito e eu soltarei a princesa.

O sorriso de Dawn murchou.

— Então, quanto a isso, eu... eu não trouxe nada. Eu nem sei o que foi roubado.

— O quê? O QUÊ? Como ousa aparecer aqui de mãos vazias? Eu deixei bem claro que só libertaria a princesa caso me devolvessem o que me roubaram!

A mãe de Bog, que já estava perdendo a paciência com todo aquele melodrama do filho, revirou os olhos e abanou uma mão no ar.

— Bog, deixe a menina em paz. Ela acabou de voar do Reino das Fadas até aqui, sozinha, apenas para ver a irmã.

— É, Boguizinho, foi uma viagem e tanto! — Bocejou Dawn enquanto se espreguiçava e alongava as costas. — Me dá um desconto.

Os olhos de Bog, que geralmente eram azuis, ficaram vermelhos. De ódio.

— Do que você me chamou?

Ela deu uma piscadela atrevida.

— Boguizinho?

— Eu sou o Rei do Pântano, fada! Não vou tolerar esse tipo de desaforo no meu próprio castelo.

Dawn se agachou e sussurrou no ouvido de Griselda:

— Eu sempre achei esse lance de Rei do Pântano meio cafona.

— Eu também, meu amor — Griselda sussurrou de volta. — Mas vai entender a cabeça desses meninos.

Bog, claro, ouviu tudo e ficou possesso.

— PAREM AS DUAS DE FALAR MAL DE MIM NA MINHA FRENTE!

— Desculpa — A princesa Dawn, ao menos, teve o bom senso de se desculpar.

Griselda apenas escarrou e revirou os olhos. De novo.

— Mas, então — A fada tornou a dizer, ligeiramente agitada. — Por acaso alguém mais do Reino das Fadas chegou para resgatar Marianne antes de mim?

A pergunta dela soou muito estranha, e Bog e Griselda se entreolharam, ambos intrigados.

— Você é a primeira fada que aparece por aqui — A resposta dele fez Dawn comemorar, abrindo as asas cor de rosa e dando um rodopio em torno de si mesma. — Por que quer saber?

— Então o Roland ainda não veio! O que significa que ainda tenho chances de tentar colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça da minha irmã. Maravilha!

Griselda estreitou os olhinhos redondos.

— Esse Roland não é o noivo de Marianne?

— Infelizmente, é ele sim. E eu preciso convencer a minha irmã a não se casar com ele.

— Ele me pareceu ser mesmo um idiota — Bog comentou com um sorriso de canto. — Mas a princesa parece gostar muito dele. Por que você não quer o casamento?

Dawn exalou um sopro de ar e bebeu um pouco de néctar que um dos súditos do rei do Pântano acabara de trazer.

— Porque nada faz sentido — Falou ela, então, tristonha. — Marianne, a Marianne que eu conheço e que eu conheci a vida inteira é uma força da natureza. Ela sempre foi independente, indomável, obstinada. Sempre gostou de desafios, de lutar, de perseverar pelo que gosta. Ela sempre foi um modelo para mim e para muitas outras fadas do reino. E Marianne e Roland já namoraram também, há muito tempo. Foi um romance breve, porque ela logo foi capaz de enxergar a verdade por trás do charme sedutor dele. E o que ela viu não foi coisa boa.

— O que ele fez a ela? — Bog perguntou, a voz cavernosa e sombria.

— Ele a traiu — Respondeu a jovem princesa. — Ela ficou arrasada. E ficou ainda mais arrasada quando descobriu que ele só estava com ela por que ele via em Marienne um meio de chegar ao trono — Ela fez uma pausa para bebericar mais um pouco de néctar e, depois de limpar o cantinho da boca com as costas da mão, prosseguiu. — Depois de terminar com Roland, Marianne decidiu que reinaria sem um rei ao seu lado. Ela aprendeu a lutar com espadas e a se defender, dizendo sempre que uma boa rainha deveria saber cuidar de si mesma. E ela se fechou para o amor, também. Eu a ouvi jurar um dia que nunca mais voltaria a se apaixonar por alguém.

"Roland, contudo, nunca desistiu de tentar reatar com a minha irmã, por mais que ela o rejeitasse e o humilhasse. Até que, um dia, ele apareceu no castelo e disse que precisava ter uma conversa particular com ela, que era caso de vida ou morte. Marienne, no começo, não quis conversar com ele, porque estava cansada da ladainha de Roland, mas, no final, aceitou. Eu não sei sobre o que eles conversaram, só sei que ele fez alguma coisa com ela, porque, no mesmo dia, um casamento foi marcado e a minha irmã, a Marianne que eu conheci a vida inteira, não foi mais a mesma desde então. Ela mudou tanto depois desse dia, como se... como se ela tivesse sido..."

— Enfeitiçada — Foi Bog quem conclui a fala, e sua voz não soou mais alta do que um sussurro.

— Exatamente! — Exclamou a fadinha. — Enfeitiçada, essa é a palavra perfeita para descrever a situação. Desde esse dia horroroso, a vida de Marienne se resume a agradar aquele patife do Roland! Ela não pratica mais com a espada porque Roland não gosta. Ela não aposta mais corrida entre os jardins de flores porque Roland não gosta. Ela não usa mais roupas escuras porque Roland não gosta. Ela nem fala mais comigo direito! Tudo o que ela faz é agradar Roland e se preocupar se está bonita o suficiente para Roland! E por que ela está fazendo isso se ela nem gosta dele de verdade?

— A sua irmã não tem culpa — O Rei do Pântano falou mais uma vez e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, bastante abatido, pois ele já sabia o que tinha acontecido para mudar tanto a princesa Marianne. — E você pode falar o que quiser com ela, mas duvido que vai fazê-la mudar de ideia.

Dawn arregalou os olhos.

— Por que diz isso?

— Por que eu sei o que aconteceu — Respondeu ele, fitando a mãe, que assentiu gravemente. — Há vários dias, uma fada entrou no meu castelo e roubou uma poção. Uma poção muito perigosa. Eu fiquei furioso quando descobri e reuni um exército imediatamente para marchar até o Reino das Fadas. Quando cheguei à fronteira, recebi a notícia de que a princesa Marianne finalmente tinha aceitado se casar. Eu devia ter feito a conexão na hora, mas não fiz. Estava nervoso demais e preocupado demais com a poção para pensar em outra coisa, por isso não liguei os pontos.

— Bog — A Princesa Dawn pronunciou o nome dele como um suspiro. — Que poção foi essa que roubaram de você?

Ele não conseguiu encará-la. Preferiu fitar o chão.

— Aquele dissimulado — Rosnou, suas mãos apertando com muita força o cajado. — Ele me encarou na festa de casamento e fingiu não saber de nada. Mas foi ele. Foi ele! O noivo da sua irmã foi o ladrão que invadiu o meu castelo e roubou a minha poção do amor.

— Poção do amor? Ai, não! Eu não acredito — As pernas magras da princesa estremeceram e perderam as forças e ela sentou no chão, não conseguindo mais ficar de pé. — Não posso acreditar que aquele pilantra usou uma poção do amor na minha irmã! Que mau-caráter. Mas isso explica porque, de repente, ela começou a agir feito uma surtada. Ela realmente está enfeitiçada. Bog! Você precisa ajudar a Marianne a voltar ao normal! Tipo, pra ontem!

— O quê? Ajudar? Ficou maluca? Por que eu faria isso?

— Como assim "por quê"? Porque a poção era sua. Você era o responsável por ela. Deve arcar com as consequências!

Bog teve um mini ataque cardíaco naquele momento.

— Ela tem razão, meu filho.

Ao ouvir a voz da mãe, teve outro mini ataque cardíaco.

— A princesa Dawn pode ser bem jovem, mas é muito sábia — Falou Griselda, caminhando até Bog, que parecia petrificado no meio do salão. — A poção era sua... o que faz de você responsável pelas consequências do uso indevido dela.

— Além do mais — A fada continuou falando — Você já imaginou o que vai acontecer se Marianne se casar com Roland? Porque, se o efeito da poção não passar, eles vão se casar! Quando o meu pai deixar de ser rei, você acha que aquele vilão vai deixar a minha irmã governar? Claro que não! Ele será o governante do Reino das Fadas! E sabe o que ele vai fazer com o reino que eu tanto amo? Com a minha casa? Com o meu lar? Ele vai destruir tudo, Bog. Roland será um péssimo rei! E você acha que o Reino das Fadas será o único que vai sofrer com o péssimo reinado dele? A Floresta Sombria também sofrerá as consequências. Você e todos do seu reino, Bog, sofrerão muito se Roland se casar com a minha irmã.

— Mais uma vez, meu filho — Griselda disse, dando uma cotovelada nada gentil na figura petrificada de Bog. — A menina tem muita razão.

— Bog, por favor — Implorou Dawn, praticamente de joelhos. — Precisamos achar um jeito de quebrar esse encanto. Nós precisamos de um antídoto para a poção do amor.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Capítulo Cinco

A voz chorosa e ligeiramente desesperada da princesa Dawn ecoava pelas paredes de pedra do salão do castelo, mas, aos ouvidos do Rei do Pântano, não passava de um zumbido quase inaudível, pois Bog, apesar de estar presente em corpo ali naquele gigantesco salão lúgubre, tinha a mente e os pensamentos em outro lugar.

Ele só conseguia pensar na sua poção do amor.

A sua poção. A recordação do maior, mais humilhante, mais angustiante e mais terrível fracasso de sua juventude, senão da sua vida inteira. O lembrete eterno de que ele jamais deveria se aventurar novamente pelas águas perigosas do amor. A prova irrefutável de que nem mesmo magia era capaz de fazer alguém se apaixonar por uma criatura tão monstruosa quanto ele.

A sua poção... ...que tinha sido roubada.

E que tinha sido usada.

— Ei.

Um leve cutucão no seu braço o fez voltar a realidade, e Bog viu-se de frente com os olhos enormes e lacrimosos da princesa Dawn.

— Boguizinho, você precisa me dar o antídoto o quanto antes. Marianne não pode continuar do jeito que está. Esse feitiço do amor precisa acabar.

Um rosnado fez o peitoral de Bog vibrar. Carrancudo, afastou-a com um gesto ríspido e deu as costas à princesa, andando a passos largos pelo salão.

— Primeiro: pare de chamar assim. Eu sou o Rei do Pântano, e você irá me tratar com o devido respeito, fada — Ordenou, sua voz soando feito um trovão. — Segundo: por que acha que eu teria o antídoto?

— Porque você era o dono da poção, não era? Logo, imagino que tenha o antídoto... ou que conheça alguém que saiba prepará-lo.

— Eu não tenho o antídoto para a poção do amor — Respondeu ele. — Não sei nem se existe algo assim.

Griselda escolheu aquele momento para interromper e logo falou:

— Mas você conhece alguém que pode nos ajudar com isso. E esse alguém está lá embaixo... na masmorra.

Os olhos de Bog se iluminaram um pouco e ele coçou o queixo, bastante pensativo.

— É verdade. Já faz tanto tempo... acha que ela nos ajudaria, mãe?

A goblin deu de ombros, no entanto, havia um brilho esperançoso em seus olhinhos miúdos.

— Talvez. Não custa nada tentar, não é mesmo? Podemos perguntar a ela.

— A Fada de Açúcar — Bog ruminou o nome na boca e, depois de um hiato de silêncio, fez sinal às duas para que o seguissem e dirigiu-se até a masmorra do castelo, onde encontraria a sua mais antiga prisioneira.

A criadora da poção do amor.

Os três, então, cruzaram o salão, desceram a escadaria em espiral e seguiram por longo e úmido e tenebroso corredor. Atravessaram uma grande porta feita da casca do tronco de um carvalho velho e caminharam mais um pouco, passando por mais uns dois corredores que eram tão – ou mais – assustadores quanto o primeiro e mais algumas portas pesadas e tão velhas que rangiam bastante ao menor movimento.

— Nossa — Sussurrou Dawn, impressionada. — Essa Fada do Açúcar deve ser uma criatura muito perigosa, para ser trancada atrás de tantas portas e tantas grades.

A resposta de Bog não passou de um sibilo:

— A mais perigosa de todas.

— Uau — A fadinha murmurou, esfregando as mãos nos braços gelados e levemente arrepiados.

Só que, quando finalmente alcançaram a cela onde a tão perigosa Fada de Açúcar estava sendo mantida, Dawn teve uma pequena desilusão, porque a tal fada não parecia ser nada perigosa.

Ela, na verdade, aparentava ser uma criatura muito afável e delicada. E frágil e etérea e pequena, tão pequena que não devia ser maior do que uma criança-fada.

— Ora, ora, quem vejo aqui! Se não é o famoso e temido Rei do Pântano — Falou a diminuta Fada de Açúcar, dando pequenas piruetas dentro da sua apertada cela feita de teia de aranha. — Há quanto tempo não o vejo, majestade — Fez uma mesura ao terminar de falar, abaixando a cabeça e curvando os ombros ao ver o seu captor.

— Precisamos da sua ajuda — Disse Bog, indo direto ao assunto, e a Fada de Açúcar fez uma cara de surpresa.

— Da minha ajuda? — Seus olhos brincalhões percorreram todo o corpo de Bog, depois foram para Griselda e, por último, fixaram-se em Dawn. Sorriu amplamente para a fadinha, que não tardou a lhe sorrir de volta. — Do que precisam?

— Você é criadora da poção do amor, não é? — A princesa Dawn perguntou, e a fada aprisionada assentiu. — Precisamos de um antídoto. E o mais rápido possível.

— Um antídoto? Para a poção do amor?

Bog cruzou os braços e grunhiu.

— É. Pode nos ajudar ou não?

— Claro que posso — Garantiu a pequena fada, sorrindo. — Posso revelar a vocês como desfazer o efeito da poção... ...pelo preço certo, é lógico.

— Preço! — Bog urrou. — Que preço?

— Ora, não desejo nada mais do que a minha liberdade.

Bog gritou que não, enquanto tanto Griselda quanto Dawn berraram que sim.

— Duas contra um, meu filho — A goblin riu e, para horror do Rei do Pântano, arrastou as mãos pela grossa camada de teia de aranha que mantinha a pequenina Fada de Açúcar aprisionada, libertando-a naquele exato instante.

O queixo de Bog quase foi ao chão.

— Ah, doce liberdade! — A entidade mágica se espreguiçou e começou a rodopiar entre os três, feliz por estar do lado de fora daquela cela. — Griselda, muito, muito, muito obrigada por me tirar dessa prisão. E agora, como prometido, revelarei a vocês a única forma de quebrar o encanto da poção do amor — Ela fez uma pausa e, quando tornou a falar, sua voz macia soou carregada de mistério. — Só há uma coisa no mundo inteiro capaz de desfazer o encanto.

Três pares de olhos fitaram intensamente a Fada de Açúcar.

— Conte-nos, por favor — Implorou Dawn, seu corpo magrinho vibrando de antecipação. — O que pode quebrar o feitiço? O que pode fazer Marianne voltar ao normal?

— Só o amor, amor verdadeiro é capaz de vencer a magia da poção.

— Amor verdadeiro? — Todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, e a fadinha meneou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo.

— Tem certeza de que esse é o único jeito? — Dawn indagou, mordiscando nervosamente o interior da bochecha. — Não tem alguma coisa mais prática? Algo como uma mandinga ou uma simpatia ou um ritual? Um amuleto, talvez? Ou quem sabe uma outra poção que você possa preparar? Eu posso ir atrás dos ingredientes. É só fazer a lista!

A Fada de Açúcar fez que não.

— A poção do amor é muito poderosa — Explicou pacientemente. — Para reverter o seu efeito, é preciso algo que seja ainda mais poderoso do que ela. Amor verdadeiro é a única coisa no mundo inteiro que é mais forte do que magia. Só ele pode quebrar o feitiço.

Houve um silêncio profundo, então, pesado e muito sinistro enquanto os três refletiam acerca das palavras proferidas pela Fada de Açúcar. E aquele silêncio perturbador persistiu por vários segundos, até que a princesa Dawn resolveu quebrá-lo.

— Impossível — Gemeu ela, desanimada e extremamente abatida, enterrando o rosto nas mãos e abafando vários gritinhos frustrados. — Como é que vamos fazer algo assim? Amor verdadeiro? Como fazer a minha irmã sentir um amor tão forte por alguém, mas tão forte que seja capaz de superar o amor que a poção a faz sentir por Roland? Eu nunca a vi tão apaixonada assim!

Griselda balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo, concordando com a princesa.

— Será uma tarefa bem difícil. Pelo que você falou, a sua irmã não parece ser uma menina fácil de agradar e nem parece se impressionar com qualquer coisa. Se quisermos fazê-la se apaixonar verdadeiramente por alguém, esse alguém precisaria ser notável!

— Sim! — Exclamou Dawn, correndo os dedos pelas mechinhas loiras. — Ele precisaria chamar atenção! Ser feroz e audacioso. Precisaria ser alguém que a desafiasse sempre e que não temesse nem o temperamento e nem a personalidade da minha irmã.

— Ele precisaria ser do tipo que não leva desaforo para casa, minha querida.

— Exatamente — A fada encarou Griselda. — Mas também deve ser nobre e digno do amor e do respeito dela.

— Um tipo imponente!

— Misterioso!

— Destemido!

— Competitivo!

— Forte!

— E, de preferência, bom com espadas! Ela adora uma boa luta de espadas.

— Achei que vocês duas estivessem discutindo como seria um namorado perfeito pra ela — Bog resmungou, enfadado pela conversa sem fim das mulheres. — E não um parceiro de luta.

Com as mãos na cintura, Dawn o respondeu:

— Para Marianne, isso seria a mesma coisa.

E então, ela estreitou um pouco os olhos, colocou a mão sob o queixo pequeno e observou o Rei do Pântano por um bom tempo. Por um bom e desconcertante tempo.

Precisava admitir que ele sim era um tipo notável, com aquela carapaça amarronzada que mais parecia uma armadura, aquelas asas que eram bem mais resistentes do que as frágeis asas das fadas e aquela tremenda cara de _bad boy_. Também era forte, sabia impor respeito, era autoritário, definitivamente não levava desaforo para casa e aparentava saber se virar bem numa luta. Não era bonito, mas poderia ser charmoso se assim o quisesse, pois tinha um porte físico avantajado e possuía todo um ar de mistério, que lhe era natural. E, apesar da carranca e do mau humor quase constante, era bem gente boa. Sem contar, também, que tinha uma mãe super legal.

Estreitou ainda mais os olhos, coçou o queixo e sorriu um sorriso tão grande que chegou a deixar Bog um tanto quanto assustado.

— Por que está me olhando assim? — Perguntou ele, não gostando nada de estar na mira daqueles olhos azuis de Dawn. — Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?

— Como não percebi isso antes? — A princesa falou como se tivesse resolvido o mistério. — Você seria a escolha perfeita para ela!

— Você acha? — Griselda perguntou, avultando-se sobre a fada antes mesmo de Bog ter condições de processar aquelas palavras. — O meu Bog? De verdade?

— Claro que sim! Olhe para ele! O Boguizinho faz o tipo perfeito para Marianne. Ele é forte e misterioso e imponente e até um pouquinho charmoso! Tem tudo o que a minha irmã gosta. Bog! Onde você se escondeu esse tempo todo, hein?

Griselda soltou um grito de alegria e pegou as mãozinhas de Dawn entre as suas.

— Quanta felicidade! Ah, mas isso é tão bom! Eu não via a hora do meu bebê arrumar uma namorada. Nossa, estou tão emocionada! E os netinhos! Ai ai ai, só de pensar nos netinhos vou começar a chor-

— PODEM PARAR! — Berrou ele, de repente, e as duas se calaram e o encararam, assustadas. O Rei do Pântano estava tão enfurecido que seu corpo inteiro tremia. — Isso era para ser uma piada, sua fada lunática? Era? Pois não teve a menor graça — Ofegante por causa da súbita fúria, ergueu o cajado e tocou o queixo pequeno de Dawn com a ponta do bastão. — Já estou cansado desse seu atrevimento. Mais uma palhaçada e juro que jamais sairá dessa masmorra.

Para alguém que estava sendo ameaçada pelo próprio Rei do Pântano – e por um Rei do Pântano que estava bravo pra caramba –, Dawn parecia estar absurdamente tranquila. Com a voz mansa e um sorriso sereno no rosto, ela falou:

— Não estou fazendo nenhuma piada e sinto muito se o ofendi com a ideia, mas é isso o que eu penso. Acho que você tem muito a ver com a minha irmã, muito mesmo, Bog. E acho que poderia ser você a quebrar o feitiço.

— Isso é um absurdo — Ele discordou prontamente, desorientado pela ideia, a seu ver, descabida. — Não posso acreditar que está pensando mesmo nisso. Fazer a sua irmã se... se...

— Se apaixonar por você? — A própria Dawn completou por ele, e Bog escarrou. — Pois acho sim uma ótima ideia! E uma ideia que pode funcionar. Ou será que você prefere deixá-la sendo usada por aquele patife do Roland?

Ele inspirou fundo naquele momento.

— Não sou melhor do que ele — Murmurou quase sem voz, com a cabeça baixa e a guarda mais aberta. — Procure outra opção. Não vou fazer isso. Recuso-me.

Dawn conteve um grito de raiva e pura frustração.

— Bog! Por favor! Não tem outra opção! Roland está marchando para cá com um exército para resgatar Marianne, e se ele chegar antes de conseguirmos quebrar o encanto, tudo estará acabado. Será que você não entende? Ele poderá chegar a qualquer instante. Temos que aproveitar o tempo que nos resta. Bog... tem que ser você. Não tem mais ninguém.

— Não posso.

— Por favor! — Implorou Dawn, e a princesa já estava se preparando para suplicar um pouco mais quando Bog ergueu uma mão e a silenciou com o gesto.

— Eu não posso porque não vai funcionar. Ninguém pode se apaixonar por mim. Acredite, princesa — Disse, e a voz dele soou tão sofrida e sincera e visceral que Dawn sentiu o próprio coração em pedaços. — Há muitos anos, eu usei a poção do amor em alguém. Uma goblin por quem me apaixonei, mas que não sentia o mesmo por mim.

A inesperada confissão fez a fada arregalar os olhos, pois não esperava por aquilo. Viu que, ao seu lado, tanto Griselda quanto a Fada de Açúcar exibiam olhares tristes e cabisbaixos e ficou a imaginar o que elas sabiam daquela história. Tornou a fitar Bog, que deu sequência ao relato:

— No entanto, a poção não funcionou e Serena me rejeitou. Parece, princesa Dawn, que nem mesmo com magia eu posso ser amado. Sou uma criatura horrenda demais para merecer algo como... amor.

— Horrendo? Bog... você não é... ...eu não entendo...

— E jamais entenderia, princesa. Como poderia entender como é ser asqueroso e repulsivo? Como você poderia entender como é ser... ...um monstro? Olhe para você: uma fada! Toda delicada e perfeita, com seus cabelos sedosos, seus olhos brilhantes, sua pele macia, suas asas de cores lindas e vibrantes. Não, você jamais irá entender como é ser uma... uma aberração.

Ao terminar de falar, Bog suspirou fundo e, de cabeça baixa, se retirou, deixando a mãe e as duas fadas a sós na masmorra.

A Fada de Açúcar murmurou após a saída dele:

— Não foi bem isso o que aconteceu entre Bog e Serena, mas ele é teimoso demais para aceitar e compreender a verdade.

Dawn apertou os olhos, intrigada.

— O que aconteceu, então?

— Serena já estava apaixonada por outro, por isso a poção não funcionou. Ela já tinha encontrado o seu verdadeiro amor — Elucidou a entidade mágica. — Eu e Griselda tentamos por anos explicar a situação a ele, mas Bog nunca aceitou a verdade. Ele prefere acreditar que a culpa está em sua aparência.

Griselda concordou.

— Ele é muito inseguro, esse meu menino, sem contar que tem o pior caso de complexo de inferioridade que já vi na vida. Tudo isso de se fazer de mau e querer assustar os outros e bancar o cruel e terrível e desalmado Rei do Pântano foi um meio que ele encontrou de tentar lidar com esse problema. Ele descobriu que impor medo nos outros o fazia se sentir menos... inferior.

— Pobre Boguizinho. Não sabia que ele se sentia assim. — Dawn sussurrou, condoída pelo Rei do Pântano. — Estou realmente muito sentida pela dor dele, mas e agora? Griselda, o que faremos para ajudar a minha irmã? Não posso deixá-la do jeito que está. Quando deixei o Reino das Fadas, Roland estava reunindo um exército para marchar até aqui e resgatar Marianne... e, a essa altura, já deve ter chegado à fronteira com a Floresta Sombria. Muito em breve estará aqui no castelo.

Griselda esboçou um sorriso confiante.

— Não se preocupe, minha querida — Pediu a goblin. — Vou trocar umas ideias com esse meu filho. Sei que é um assunto delicado para ele, mas Bog não vai nos deixar na mão. Além do mais, no instante em que vi a sua irmã, princesa Dawn, eu soube que ela estava predestina ao meu Bog! Eles ainda me darão muitos netos, tenho certeza! Agora, deixe-me ir conversar com ele. Não há nada que um bom conselho de mãe não resolva.

* * *

N/A: Sei que o amor se manifesta em diversas formas, mas como o amor romântico é o principal tema do filme, será o principal tema da fic também.

No mais, até o próximo ;)


	6. Capítulo Seis

Capítulo Seis

Griselda encontrou Bog na varanda da torre mais alta do castelo, com os cotovelos apoiados no corrimão, o rosto levemente erguido e o olhar perdido na imensidão daquele céu noturno.

Os olhos pequenos da velha goblin beberam a cena – a figura enorme, porém cabisbaixa, do Rei do Pântano banhada pela luz prateada do luar –, e ela exalou um forte sopro de ar antes de juntar-se ao filho.

— Não vai conseguir me convencer, mamãe — Ele respondeu assim que notou a presença dela, no entanto, permaneceu de costas para a mãe. — Não vou mudar de ideia.

— Bog, meu filho.

— Não. Nem comece com isso. Essa ideia é absurda, e o fato de você concordar com isso é... é... é ainda mais absurdo. Minha resposta é não.

Griselda ajeitou-se ao lado dele e ergueu um pouco o rosto para admirar a magnífica lua cheia.

— Sei que é uma situação complicada, Bog. E até mesmo um pouco injusta, tanto para você quanto para a princesa Marianne. Mas o que Dawn falou ainda procede. Se nada for feito, Marianne se casará com aquele sujeito desprezível e os dois reinos, o Reino das Fadas e a nossa Floresta Sombria, padecerão.

Os dedos compridos de Bog crisparam o corrimão da varanda.

— Não vou deixar que aquele idiota nos prejudique. Farei o possível para proteger a Floresta Sombria.

— Então, por que reluta tanto em ajudar Marianne? Se ela estiver livre do feitiço, não se casará com aquele tal de Roland e tudo ficará bem. Se quer mesmo proteger o nosso reino dessa ameaça, deve começar ajudando a princesa das fadas, que corre sério perigo mas mãos daquele sujeito. Ela está encantada e, no estado em que se encontra, está completamente à mercê dele... Bog, não podemos permitir que ela continue assim.

O Rei do Pântano avaliou as palavras de Griselda com uma expressão de desalento e intenso sofrimento no rosto. Cansado, esfregou uma mão na nuca.

— E o que eu posso fazer? Seguir a ideia daquela fada maluca? Fazer Marianne se apaixonar por mim? — Riu sem humor algum. — Logo por mim? Mãe... eu não sou melhor do que Roland.

Griselda deu um tapa no braço de Bog. Um tapa bem forte.

— Nunca mais repita isso! — Protestou ela, subitamente zangada, e Bog logo a contestou.

— E por que não? É a verdade. Eu também já usei a poção do amor em alguém antes, só que, no meu caso, não funcionou. Se tivesse funcionado, Serena estaria agindo igualzinho a Marianne.

— Bog, não é a mesma coisa. Você usou a poção em Serena porque você só queria que ela correspondesse os seus sentimentos. Você não queria se aproveitar dela como aquele mau caráter está se aproveitando da pobre Marianne. Além do mais, acho que você já aprendeu a lição quanto ao uso indevido de magia, não é?

Ele bufou e esfregou a mão no rosto.

— E se aprendi — Murmurou e abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

— E outra coisa — A goblin falou num tom de voz suave e enigmático. — Marianne não é Serena. O que não funcionou com uma, pode funcionar com outra. Da mesma forma que o que não foi do agrado de uma pode ser muito bem do agrado da outra, já pensou nisso? E mais uma outra coisinha. Só mais uma! Meu filho, meu Bog, meu amor, meu bebezinho... não acha que já está passando da hora de virar essa página e seguir em frente? Você passou muito tempo sofrendo por um amor não correspondido. Não pode mais deixar o tempo passar desse jeito, porque, do contrário, vai perder todas as oportunidades que a vida te oferece.

— Droga, mãe. Droga!

— O que é, meu filho?

— Você está me convencendo. Ah, que saco! — Resmungou ele, bufando e xingando entre dentes, e Griselda sorriu. — Quer saber, está bem! Eu topo. Mas não me culpe se isso não funcionar.

— Ninguém vai te culpar de nada — Prometeu ela, complacente, pouco ligando para a rispidez das palavras e dos gestos do filho, pois já estava mais do que acostumada com o jeito truculento dele. — Agora que já concordou, vamos lá para baixo. A princesa Dawn está preocupada com o curto tempo que teremos para mudar o coração de Marianne, por isso, cada segundo torna-se precioso.

Bog coçou o queixo.

— Tempo? É por causa do exército das fadas, não é? — Perguntou ele, bem pensativo, e Griselda fez que sim. — Vou ter com alguns súditos antes de me encontrar com Marianne. Tenho um plano para atrasar a chegada de Roland.

E, dito isso, Bog bateu asas e, com um mergulho, voou do topo até a base do castelo em questão de meros segundos. Apressado, reuniu com urgência o maior número possível de habitantes da Floresta Sombria ali no portão da entrada do castelo e, após explicar a seriedade da situação, ordenou:

— A missão de vocês é dificultar a aproximação das tropas do Reino das Fadas, e não confrontá-las. Não queremos causar uma guerra entre os dois reinos, mas apenas ganhar tempo. Para isso, usem os truques que puderem usar. Nós temos a vantagem de estarmos em nossa casa, em nosso habitat natural, e conhecemos cada pedacinho da Floresta Sombria. Usem isso a favor de vocês. Confundam as fadas. Façam com que elas caiam em truques, percam as trilhas, errem o caminho até o castelo, se assustem e desistam da empreitada. Entenderam?

Dezenas de vozes gritaram "sim, majestade", e Bog bateu o cajado algumas vezes no chão e se despediu dos goblins, que se embrenharam floresta adentro. O Rei do Pântano contemplou a noite por um instante e, após soltar um profundo suspiro, seguiu para dentro do salão do castelo e fez sinal a dois de seus súditos.

Com uma voz grave – e um pouco temerosa –, comandou:

— Levem-me até o aposento da princesa Marianne.

Os dois pequenos criados o obedeceram prontamente e o guiaram escadaria acima. Caminharam por alguns corredores até Bog avistar a mãe, a princesa Dawn e a Fada de Açúcar paradas na frente da porta de um dos quartos.

— Boguizinho, Griselda me contou que você aceitou ajudar a minha irmã — Dawn exclamou, dentes brancos à mostra num sorriso gigante, e o Rei do Pântano rosnou.

— Se continuar me chamando assim, não vou ajudar mais ninguém.

— Ah, mas não aja desse jeito — Falou ela, toda manhosa, e enganchou o próprio braço no braço de Bog, fazendo-o arquear uma sobrancelha e olhá-la com estranheza. — Estou muito feliz e muito agradecida por você ter aceitado fazer isso não só por Marianne, Bog, mas por todo o Reino das Fadas.

— Não agradeça ainda — Falou ele, a voz grave e contida. — Não há garantias de que essa sua ideia surtada irá funcionar.

Dawn continuou sorrindo, e Bog chegou até mesmo a pensar se ela não era imune ao seu mau humor e pessimismo.

— Antes de falarmos com Marianne, — Disse a fada — precisamos ajeitar algumas coisas.

— Que tipo de coisas? — Indagou ele, desconfiado.

Ela abanou uma mão no ar, num gesto de tanto faz.

— Nada de mais — Respondeu como quem não queria nada, mas Bog percebeu como o sorriso dela ficou um pouco estranho – mais abusado, ele achou.

— Primeiro, você vai ter que dar uma maneirada nesses seus rosnados.

— O quê? — Perguntou o Rei do Pântano e, como sempre fazia, rosnou.

Dawn, Griselda e a Fada de Açúcar trocaram olhares entendedores e bem humorados e abafaram risadinhas, o que deixou Bog muito nervoso, fazendo-o rosnar ainda mais e mais alto.

— Você tem que parar com isso, Boguizinho. Pode ser bonitinho nas primeiras vezes, mas depois fica meio... entediante. Então, nada de rosnados.

A vontade dele, naquela hora, foi de enxotá-la dali – ou de estrangulá-la –, no entanto, ao deparar-se com os olhos fulminantes da mãe, que o fitavam atentamente, cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo, controlou as emoções e abaixou a cabeça, resignado.

— Certo. Nada de rosnados — Prometeu, e Dawn bateu palminhas, contente.

— Muito bem! Em segundo lugar... você tem que parecer mais simpático, Bog. Sabe? Sorrir mais... ser mais gentil...

— Simpático? Sorrir? — A mera ideia o fez ter ânsia de vômito. — Achei que Marianne gostasse de caras maus! Por que eu terei de ser simpático e gentil?

Foi Griselda quem o respondeu:

— Porque, meu filho, você a sequestrou e a ameaçou de morte. Se esqueceu disso? Ela está morrendo de medo de você e, agora, vamos ter que reverter essa situação.

— Exatamente — A Fada de Açúcar falou, sua voz suave fazendo cócegas nos ouvidos de Bog. — Se quer que ela passe a gostar de você, tem que fazê-la perceber que não é mais o inimigo.

Bog bufou.

— Ai, que saco. Está bem, está bem. Vou tentar ser mais... simpático — Desanimado – e já sentindo uma pontada de arrependimento por ter aceitado participar do fiasco que seria aquele plano –, fitou as três. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Só mais uma — Dawn falou, e foi somente aí que Bog percebeu algo: ela tinha em mãos a espada que trouxera. A espada de Marianne.

Ficou ainda mais desconfiado do que antes.

— Quando eu abrir a porta, nós vamos nos encontrar com Marianne. E aí, Bog, você tem que jurar que vai fazer exatamente o que eu disser. Está bem?

Não. Não estava nada bem para ele. Sua resposta, contudo, foi outra.

— Ah, tá. Tanto faz. Só não faça nada estúpido, fada — Resmungou, olhos azuis cravados na lâmina afiada da espada. — Muito cuidado com o que irá dizer ou fazer lá dentro.

Dawn fez que sim com a cabeça, prendeu a respiração e abriu a porta do quarto, puxando Bog ao entrar no cômodo, obrigando-o a acompanhá-la. Viram Marianne deitada sobre uma larga folha de jacinto d'água, dormindo, e Dawn fez sinal de silêncio e se aproximou vagarosamente da irmã, sentando-se ao lado dela e a cutucando de levinho.

— Marianne — Sussurrou. — Marianne, sou eu. Dawn.

— Humm — Gemeu a princesa e abriu os olhos com um adejar de pálpebras. — Dawn? Nossa, você não vai acreditar — Murmurou, sonolenta, e espreguiçou-se um pouco, alongando as costas e os braços. — Eu tive o sonho mais incrível e assustador de todos. Sonhei que eu tinha sido sequestrada pelo Rei do Pântano no dia do meu casamento. Estranho, não? Será que é algum tipo de sinal?

Dawn abriu um sorriso extremamente sem graça.

— Então, Marianne. Eu não diria que foi bem um sonho — Ela riu, sem jeito, e coçou a cabeça loira.

Marianne piscou e olhou ao redor. Viu-se em um quarto pequeno, escuro e úmido, muito diferente do seu quarto no castelo das fadas, que era amplo, arejado e colorido.

Como Dawn dissera, aquilo não parecia ser mesmo um sonho.

— Oh, droga. Eu realmente fui sequestrada pelo Rei do Pântano — Levantou-se, então, num pulo e pegou a irmã pelos ombros. — E o que você está fazendo aqui? Ele também te sequestrou? Aquele vilão...

— Não! — Dawn a interrompeu de imediato, pressionando o dedo indicador contra os lábios da irmã mais velha. — Ninguém me sequestrou. Eu vim até aqui por conta própria.

Os olhos cor de mel de Marianne se arregalaram.

— Sério? Mas e o Rei do Pântano? Ele não te viu entrar no castelo?

— Ele me viu, sim. E nós... ...conversamos!

— Conversaram?

Dawn fez que sim.

— Ah, sim, conversamos muito — Ela relanceou um olhar para trás e viu a silhueta de Bog, o líder dos goblins parado ao lado da porta, escondido nas sombras do quarto escuro. Fez um gesto – que passou desapercebido por Marianne – para que ele continuasse ali. — E ele está muito arrependido pelo jeito como te tratou. E quer compensá-la por isso.

— Está falando sério? — Perguntou Marianne. E então, com um sorriso esperançoso, indagou. — Ele vai me libertar? Ele permitirá que eu retorne para os braços do meu amado Roland?

— Humm, não — Respondeu Dawn, com a voz um tanto quanto estrangulada. — É melhor do que isso.

Marianne cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho indignado, pois, para o seu coração enfeitiçado, nada poderia ser melhor do que retornar para os braços do seu perfeito e maravilhoso Roland.

— Como eu estava dizendo, — Continuou Dawn. — Eu e o Rei do Pântano conversamos muito, e eu acabei descobrindo que vocês dois tem muito em comum!

— Como é que é? Eu e o Rei do Pântano? Está brincando comigo, não está?

— É verdade! — Jurou a jovem fada, meneando rapidamente a cabeça. — Acredita que ele me disse que adora duelar?

— Duelar? — Perguntou Marianne, e Dawn precisou conter um sorriso ao notar um súbito interesse na voz da irmã mais velha.

— Sim, e eu lembrei logo de você, Marianne, porque você sempre reclamava de que nunca encontrava um parceiro com quem pudesse lutar lá no Reino das Fadas. Dá pra imaginar como eu fiquei surpresa quando ele me confessou que o passatempo favorito dele era duelar com espadas?

O som de um inesperado escarro interrompeu a conversa das duas.

— Eu nunca disse isso.

O corpo de Marianne se retesou todo por causa do susto, enquanto Dawn deu um tapa na própria testa.

— Quem está aí? — A fada mais velha perguntou, apavorada, e a irmã tentou tranquilizá-la.

— Não se preocupe. É apenas o Bog. Ele deve ter vindo dar um 'oi'.

— O Bog?

— É. O Bog. E já que resolveu aparecer, por que não vem até aqui nos fazer companhia, hein, Bog?

Um leve rosnado chegou aos ouvidos das duas fadas e, de repente, o altivo e poderoso Rei do Pântano pareceu se materializar dentro do pequeno cômodo, deixando as sombras e aproximando-se das princesas, revelando-se completamente.

Sem conseguir tirar os olhos arregalados de cima da figura imponente que era o governante da Floresta Sombria, Marianne sussurrou no ouvido de Dawn:

— Você chama o Rei do Pântano de 'Bog'?

— Na verdade, eu o chamo de 'Boguizinho' — Sussurrou a fada em resposta, e um outro rosnado ecoou pelas paredes frias do cômodo. — Mas você pode chamá-lo de 'Bog', não é mesmo, Bog?

Ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito e, após o que pareceu ser uma eternidade, respondeu:

— É.

Dawn abriu um sorriso iluminado.

— Viu! Ele é uma gracinha. Tão charmoso.

Marianne, contudo, não parecia partilhar da mesma opinião que a irmã, pois estava ligeiramente pálida e ainda muito assustada pela presença repentina do Rei do Pântano.

— Aposto que ele veio até aqui, — Dawn comentou, olhando ora para a irmã, ora para Bog. — por pura e espontânea vontade, para dizer que sente muito pelo jeito horrível como te tratou.

— Está mais para pura e espontânea pressão — Bog resmungou baixinho, baixinho, mas logo se voltou atrás em suas maneiras e se recompôs. Ajeitou a postura, empinou o queixo e fez uma mesura respeitosa. — Princesa Marianne — Disse de um jeito bem nobre e pomposo, que pegou tanto Marianne quanto Dawn de surpresa. — Peço perdão por sequestrá-la no dia do seu casamento e por ameaçá-la de morte. Gostaria de me retratar com a senhorita, se assim permitir.

— Oh! — Exclamou Marianne, piscando algumas vezes. — Está bem. Eu, eu aceito seu pedido de desculpas. Prometo deixar toda essa história de sequestro para trás se me libertar agora mesmo e me permitir retornar para o meu reino e para os braços do meu futuro marido.

Dawn prendeu a respiração e fitou intensamente Bog, perguntando-se mentalmente como ele faria para responder aquilo, e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que o semblante dele deixava transparecer uma certa calma, como se ele já soubesse exatamente o que fazer.

— Sinto dizer — A voz cavernosa dele reverberou pelo quarto. — que não será possível.

— E por que não? — Perguntou Marianne, caminhando até Bog como se prestes a enfrentá-lo.

— Porque, princesa, o seu noivo, Roland, me pediu para mantê-la aqui na Floresta Sombria até segunda ordem.

À menção do nome do noivo, Marianne se desarmou.

— O meu amado Roland te pediu para o quê?

— Ele me mandou uma mensagem, através da sua própria irmã, a princesa Dawn, que seria mais seguro para você permanecer aqui comigo.

Sem entender absolutamente nada, Marianne olhou para Dawn.

— Por quê? — Indagou a mais velha. — Dawn, o que está acontecendo? Por que Roland te pediu para vir até aqui? E por que ele quer que eu fique no castelo do Rei do Pântano?

Dawn, que não fazia a menor ideia do que Bog estava tramando, não falou nada, apenas fitou a irmã com a boca ligeiramente entreaberta.

— A verdade — Bog, para alívio de Dawn, tornou a falar. — é que houve um incidente hoje de manhã no Reino das Fadas. Parece que alguém estava tramando um assassinato durante a cerimônia de casamento, princesa Marianne, e você seria a vítima.

— O quê? Sério? Alguém queria me matar?

Bog fez que sim, e Dawn ficou impressionada com o tamanho daquela mentira. Até então não sabia que ele tinha tanta imaginação.

Sentiu uma vontade enorme de abraçá-lo e de gritar o quão genial ele estava sendo por ter inventado algo daquele tipo, mas se controlou e ficou bem quietinha, divertindo-se enquanto sua irmã acreditava na história ridícula.

— Por isso, Roland acha que seria mais seguro se você ficasse aqui comigo. Pelo menos, até conseguirem prender o verdadeiro vilão.

Marianne, como se presa num momento de assombro, cobriu a boca com as mãos e abafou um gemido horrorizado.

— Isso é um pesadelo. Jamais pensei que tamanha violência pudesse ocorrer no Reino das Fadas — Sussurrou ela, assombrada pelas palavras de Bog. E então, de repente, encarou o Rei do Pântano diretamente nos olhos. — E quanto ao item que lhe foi roubado? O motivo pelo qual fui sequestrada?

Ele desviou o olhar, preferindo fitar o nada do que os olhos enfeitiçados da princesa.

— Não importa mais — Confessou ele, a voz rouca e sincera fazendo algo se remexer dentro de Marianne. — A sua... ...a sua segurança é minha prioridade no momento, princesa.

As bochechas da fada ficaram mais vermelhas do que o normal.

— Oh. Muito obrigada por cuidar de mim durante a ausência do meu noivo, Rei do Pântano.

— Não precisa agradecer por isso. E pode mesmo me chamar apenas de Bog.

— Está bem, Bog.

Ficaram em silêncio, então, até que Dawn interrompeu o momento dos dois praticamente jogando a espada nas mãos de Marianne.

— Bem, como eu estava dizendo — A jovem princesa sorriu e enlaçou a irmã pelo ombro. — O Bog vai adorar passar um tempo te fazendo companhia! — Deu uma piscadela atrevida para o Rei do Pântano, que apenas sorriu de canto em resposta. — Afinal, o próprio Roland me disse que não havia no mundo ninguém mais confiável do que o Boguizinho para cuidar de você, irmã.


	7. Capítulo Sete

Capítulo Sete

Marianne avaliou o peso da espada em suas mãos e a fitou cuidadosamente, seus olhos cor de mel percorrendo toda a extensão da lâmina afiada até o punho largo e prateado. Com um suspiro, estendeu a arma à irmã caçula.

— Eu não sei se entendi muito bem o que quer que eu faça com essa espada — Murmurou, e Dawn olhou de Marianne para Bog, que observava as duas em silêncio.

— Ah, é que eu estava pensando — Começou a jovem fada, exibindo um sorriso açucarado enquanto passava a mão pelas mechas loiras. — que, como você vai ficar uns dias por aqui, poderia passar o tempo se divertindo. O Bog disse que adoraria duelar com você e, se você quiser, ele também poderia te levar para um passeio. Eu sei que sempre quis conhecer a Floresta Sombria, Marianne, e, agora, o Bog poderia ser o seu guia particular. Não é mesmo, Bog?

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Cruzou os braços na frente do peito, lançou a Dawn uma encarada muito assustadora – e um pouquinho entediada – e, no final, encolheu os ombros e grunhiu um "sim" meio que a contragosto.

— Ele é tímido — Dawn sussurrou no ouvido da irmã mais velha. — Mas é gente boa. Você logo se acostuma com o jeito dele.

A resposta de Marianne foi um curto e um tanto quanto incerto aceno de cabeça. Depois, a princesa enfeitiçada virou-se para Bog e curvou um pouco a cabeça, numa mesura rápida.

— Eu agradeço muito pela sua... ...inesperada hospitalidade e gentileza. No entanto, não precisa se preocupar comigo. Ficarei aqui neste quarto até Roland chegar.

Dawn não gostou nada das palavras da irmã e logo perguntou:

— Mas, Marianne, por quê? Roland pode demorar dias até aparecer aqui! Com certeza não vai querer ficar todo esse tempo sem fazer nada, não é? E o Bog está sendo tão legal e gentil em se oferecer para te fazer companhia durante esse tempo... não acredito que vai deixar passar a oportunidade!

— E eu estou realmente muito agradecida por tudo — Quando tornou a falar, a voz de Marianne soou mais firme e até mesmo um pouco áspera. — Entretanto, já me decidi. Ficarei por aqui e aguardarei a chegada do meu amado noivo.

Dito isso, ela empurrou a espada para as mãos de Dawn, se sentou na beirada da folha de jacinto d'água e cruzou os braços, como se o gesto selasse a sua decisão.

— Não! Eu não acredito! Será que você não percebe como mudou? — Dawn quase gritou, de repente, pegando tanto Marianne quanto Bog de surpresa. — Você sempre gostou de conhecer lugares novos, de se aventurar, de duelar! Nunca foi de ficar sentada trancada num quarto esperando ser resgatada! Muito menos ser resgatada por Roland! Você nunca fez nada para agradá-lo, Marianne! Nada! Será que não consegue se lembrar de como era a sua vida antes?

As palavras da jovem fadinha fizeram uma sombra descer sobre Marianne, e Bog teve a forte impressão de que a herdeira do Reino das Fadas parecia estar presa em algum tipo de batalha interior, pois o rosto dela se contorceu numa expressão que era estranha, dolorida e confusa, como se ela mesma não entendesse a própria atitude e os próprios pensamentos. Ele chegou até mesmo a cogitar que a poção poderia estar começando a perder efeito, contudo, logo mudou de ideia ao ouvir a resposta de Marianne:

— Eu amo Roland. Eu... eu... eu sei que eu era diferente antes, mas eu mudei, Dawn! Eu mudei por ele! Porque eu descobri que eu o amo! E Roland, Roland não gosta que eu me envolva em certas atividades, como duelar e sair com estranhos, por exemplo. Então, por ele, eu não mais me envolverei em certas atividades.

— Roland não gosta que você você faça nada! — Dawn resmungou e já estava prestes a resmungar mais se não fosse pela interferência de Bog, que a interrompeu antes dela começar uma briga com a irmã.

— Está tudo bem, Dawn — Disse o Rei do Pântano de forma diplomática – o que era bem incomum para ele, pois ele nunca foi lá muito diplomático.

Ele geralmente resolvia as coisas na base do grito mesmo.

— Eu entendo a posição da sua irmã.

Marianne abriu um belo sorriso ao ouvir a fala compreensiva do Rei do Pântano e suas asas lilases tremularam.

— Bom saber que posso contar com a apoio de alguém por aqui — Falou a princesa enfeitiçada, lançando a Dawn uma encarada recriminatória.

A caçula, por sua vez, olhava curiosa para Bog, só imaginando o que ele estava tramando com aquilo.

— Não precisa agradecer, princesa — O governante da Floresta Sombria a assegurou, sua voz cavernosa espalhando-se pelo quarto lúgubre. — Na sua posição, eu também me sentiria muito intimidado.

— Humm? Intimidado? — O sorriso de Marianne murchou e as sobrancelhas finas dela se franziram num repente. Uma expressão que era ligeiramente ofendida – e desconfiada – tomou conta do rosto bonito. — Posso saber o que pretendeu insinuar com isso?

Antes de respondê-la, Bog abriu um sorriso condescendente e fitou Marianne com um ar de superioridade.

— Eu imagino que esta deve estar sendo uma experiência muito assustadora para a delicada princesa das fadas. Afinal, você se encontra na presença do Rei do Pântano. Não consigo nem imaginar o quão apavorada está se sentindo.

— O quê? — Os olhos cor de mel de Marianne brilharam com uma súbita fúria. Ao lado da irmã, Dawn precisou cobrir a boca com as mãos para não desatar a rir. — Acha que eu estou intimidada pela sua presença? Eu? Logo eu? Você por acaso sabe quem eu sou? — Rápida feito um raio, ela se levantou, avançou até Bog e bateu a ponta do dedo indicador no peitoral dele. — Eu sou Marianne, a destemida! Eu não me intimido na presença de ninguém.

— Você não parecia tão destemida assim há alguns segundos — Comentou ele com um quê de arrogância e malícia e trocou um olhar entretido com Dawn, que estava adorando ver mais uma ideia de Bog funcionar. — Pelo contrário. Parecia bastante... ...covarde.

— Covarde — Ela rangeu os dentes. — Ora, seu... Como ousa? Você vai se arrepender por isso. Dawn! Minha espada, agora! — Gritou e estendeu a mão na direção da fadinha loira, que lhe jogou a espada sem nem pestanejar.

Hábil, Marianne pegou a arma pelo cabo e rosnou ameaçadoramente para Bog.

— Eu vou te mostrar quem é a covarde, Rei do Pântano. Prepare-se para a batalha!

— Muito bem — Murmurou ele com um sorriso de canto e empunhou o cajado, estando mais do que preparado para o embate iminente. — Saiba que não vou pegar leve com você, princesinha.

— Eu detesto quando me chamam de princesinha.

Ela rosnou novamente, parecendo mais um animal selvagem do que uma fada ou uma princesa, brandiu a espada no ar e voou para cima de Bog com uma rapidez absurda. O Rei do Pântano, que não esperava por um ataque tão repentino – e extremamente poderoso para uma fada –, teve tempo apenas de erguer o cajado e bloquear o caminho da lâmina afiada, que por muito pouco não o cortou ao meio.

— Impressionante — Murmurou para si mesmo, seus olhos arregalados cravados na figura de Marianne.

Vendo-a daquele jeito – os cabelos castanhos desarrumados, o rosto corado por causa da fúria e do esforço físico e os bracinhos finos flexionados enquanto brandia a espada –, ela nada lembrava a princesa contida e pateticamente apaixonada que ele sequestrara durante a cerimônia de casamento. Porque aquela Marianne que estava bem na sua frente, como Dawn mesmo descrevera, era uma verdadeira força da natureza.

Aquela era a verdadeira Marianne.

— Não tão "covarde" agora, hein? — Ela disse entre uma estocada e outra, bufando sempre ao ter seus ataques bloqueados. — Aposto que não esperava por isso, Rei do Pântano.

— Para ser sincero, não esperava — Respondeu ele e sua boca se torceu num esgar de antecipação ao conseguir uma abertura e tentar uma investida. — Mas confesso que gostei da surpresa.

— Gostou? — Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e desviou do trajeto do cajado dele. Girou nos calcanhares, ergueu a espada acima da cabeça e desferiu mais um golpe.

— É — Bog disse ao impedir o ataque, sua voz rouquenha sendo quase engolida pelos sons estridentes de metal se chocando contra metal. — Você luta bem. Muito bem.

— Acha mesmo? — A princesa tentou evitar um sorriso, mas não conseguiu. Sorriu amplamente ao encará-lo.

— Para uma fada — Bog fez questão de completar e, percebendo que ela estava momentaneamente distraída, aproveitou a abertura e tentou um novo assalto.

Marianne foi capaz de evitar o golpe, pois era muito ágil. Girou em torno de si mesma e bateu asas para se afastar um pouco do adversário e, quando percebeu, já tinha saído do quarto, passado pelo corredor e estava, agora, enfrentando Bog no salão principal do castelo, a luta dos dois sendo acompanhada por Dawn, Griselda, a Fada de Açúcar e até mesmo por alguns criados, que torciam, assoviavam, aplaudiam e ovacionavam com bastante euforia.

— Você também não luta nada mal — Comentou ela enquanto passava as costas da mão na testa para secar o suor. — Embora devo confessar que esperava um pouco mais do tão temido Rei do Pântano.

— O quê? — Urrou ele, incrédulo. — Como assim, mais?

— Já enfrentei gnomos mais rápidos do que você — Marianne provocou, abusada, divertindo-se ao vê-lo irritado. Então, bateu asas, pegou impulso no ar e desceu sobre sobre Bog feito uma tempestade, apontando a espada na direção dele.

— Gnomos? — Berrou o líder dos goblins, horrorizado por causa da comparação – para ele, não existia nada pior do que ser comparado a gnomos, pois Bog, por algum motivo, não gostava muito de gnomos –, e defendeu o golpe com o seu cajado.

Possesso e vendo vermelho de tão furioso, girou o cajado em mãos e o usou para golpear a espada de Marianne. A força do golpe foi tanta que fez a princesa perder a espada, que saiu voando até o outro lado do salão. Desarmada, Marianne fez o possível para se defender das consecutivas investidas de Bog e estava se saindo muito bem até a hora em que, ao recuar um passo, tropeçou na barra do próprio vestido de noiva e se desequilibrou. Bog se aproveitou do ocorrido para empurrá-la até a parede mais próxima, e Marianne arfou ao sentir as costas contra a pedra.

Ela estava encurralada.

— Gnomos? — Perguntou ele, ainda extremamente zangado, e se avultou sobre a princesa, pressionando-a contra a parede e usando o seu corpo enorme para imobilizá-la e impedi-la de fugir. — Sério, princesa? Gnomos?

Ela não quis se dar por vencida e tentou socá-lo no rosto, porém Bog segurou o punho fechado dela com facilidade.

— Comparado a gnomos. Inacreditável!

— Eu retiro o que disse — Sussurrou ela, arfando, seu peito subindo e descendo enquanto respirava laboriosamente. — Um gnomo nunca me encurralou assim. Na verdade, ninguém nunca conseguiu me encurralar assim antes.

A resposta oferecida por ela o fez piscar.

— Ninguém?

— Não. Ninguém.

— Nunca?

— Nunca.

Os olhos dele, então, azuis feito o mar num dia de tempestade, se encontraram com os dela, e os dois ficaram ali, um completamente preso no olhar do outro. Isso até que Griselda resolveu dar o ar da graça e interrompeu o momento.

— Ah, Bog, não que eu esteja achando ruim toda essa tensão sexual que, pelo visto, já começou a fervilhar entre vocês dois... Ah, não, não! Particularmente, estou achando essa parte ótima! — A velha goblin falou, sorrindo e dando uns tapinhas nas costas do filho. — Mas não acha que a nossa querida hóspede precisa de um pouco de ar?

Bog quase teve um aneurisma ao ouvi-la falar daquele jeito.

— Mãe! — Gritou ele com o rosto todo vermelho e praticamente deu um pulo para longe de Marianne. — Você não pode falar essas coisas!

Griselda apenas abanou uma mão no ar e, sem dar mais confiança para o filho, foi até Marianne.

— E você, minha querida? Mas que luta, hein? Ficamos todos muito impressionados. Não é qualquer um que consegue enfrentar o meu Bog desse jeito. Uau! Você é extremamente habilidosa e uma espadachim incrível. Mas, diga-me, meu amor, você não se machucou, ou será que se machucou? — Perguntou, afagando o braço da fada. — O meu Bog pode ficar um pouquinho feroz quando provocado, e já deu para ver que você sabe como provocá-lo!

As palavras de Griselda ressoaram pelo salão e foi aí que Bog finalmente se deu conta do que tinha acontecido. Ele precisava admitir que tinha mesmo perdido um pouco o controle durante a luta e, se sua mãe não tivesse interferido naquela hora, poderia muito bem ter machucado Marianne. Isso se ele já não a tivesse machucado.

— Eu a feri? — Perguntou, preocupado e incerto, e abaixou o rosto, pois descobriu-se experimentando um receio enorme de encará-la e deparar-se com medo ou recriminação nos olhos dela.

— Se me feriu? Não, não. Não estou ferida — Marianne logo respondeu. — Bog, qual é! Está tudo bem. Você não me machucou. Não seja tolo!

— Não estou sendo tolo! — Rebateu ele, irritado. Depois, suspirou fundo e, mais calmo, encontrou coragem para encará-la. Percebeu que as bochechas dela estavam coradas e que havia um sorriso satisfeito presente naqueles lábios levemente rosados. Até mesmo os olhos dela brilhavam de contentamento. — Por que está sorrindo? Você é maluca ou coisa parecida? Minha mãe está certa. Você podia ter se machucado. Eu podia ter te machucado.

Marianne riu.

— Está brincando? Não me divirto assim há... há anos, eu acho. Não consigo me lembrar da última vez que tive um oponente como você. Foi incrível. Sem dúvida, a melhor luta que tive em... sei lá. Acho que em toda a minha vida. — E então, ela deu um soquinho no ombro dele e falou num tom jovial e provocante. — Saiba que não sou uma má perdedora, Rei do Pântano. Você venceu dessa vez, mas eu exijo uma revanche! Só que não agora. Estou cansada e toda suada. E preciso muito me livrar dessa roupa — Olhou para baixo e viu a barra o vestido, que estava rasgada e imunda. Lançou um olhar suplicante a Griselda, que logo a puxou pelo braço e a arrastou pelo salão.

— Vamos, vamos, vou te ajudar com isso, minha querida! — Exclamou a goblin. — Você precisa de um bom banho e de uma roupa nova. Não pode continuar com esse vestido rasgado e sujo.

Quando Marianne e Griselda desapareceram do salão, Dawn e a Fada de Açúcar voaram até Bog, e a jovem fadinha pulou em cima dele, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço num abraço muito forte.

— Boguizinho, estou tão feliz!

— Ah, o que pensa que está fazendo? — Gritou ele, tentando se livrar da fada. — Saia de perto de mim, sua fada pirada!

— Boguizinho, você não percebe? Foi um milagre! Você conseguiu trazer a Marianne de volta! Ela até se esqueceu daquele chato do Roland.

— Foi realmente um milagre — A Fada de Açúcar concordou, sorrindo. — Eu senti o efeito da poção se enfraquecer.

Bog se espantou tanto com o comentário da Fada de Açúcar que se esqueceu até mesmo de Dawn, que continuava pendurada em seu pescoço.

— O quê? É verdade?

A entidade mágica assentiu.

— O feitiço ainda não foi quebrado, mas já começou a minguar. Parece que a sua presença surtiu sim um efeito no coração da princesa Marianne, majestade. Um efeito que foi poderoso o bastante para começar a libertar a princesa das garras da poção do amor.

Dawn soltou um gritinho de alegria ao escutar aquilo e abraçou Bog ainda mais forte. Ele, ao contrário dela, não sorria nem um pouco. A expressão em seu rosto era séria e deveras pensativa. Antes, quando não tinha certeza de que aquele plano iria funcionar, não tinha pensado tanto no assunto; agora, contudo, ao ver que a ideia de Dawn poderia sim dar certo e que Marianne poderia se apaixonar por ele, Bog não estava muito certo se queria continuar com o plano de conquistar o coração da princesa.

Afinal, qual destino seria pior para a herdeira do Reino das Fadas? Passar a vida inteira enfeitiçada pela poção do amor e se casar com o patético Roland ou se apaixonar verdadeiramente por um monstro?


	8. Capítulo Oito

Capítulo Oito

Era tarde da noite quando Bog se deitou para dormir. Seu corpo estava bastante cansado por causa da inesperada e intensa batalha que travara com Marianne momentos antes – fazia anos que não duelava assim com alguém e descobriu estar fora de forma –, entretanto, apesar do tremendo cansaço físico, sua mente estava agitada e mil e um pensamentos envolvendo a sua situação – inenarravelmente complicada – com a herdeira do Reino das Fadas flutuavam em sua cabeça.

Após rolar de um lado para o outro na cama – uma larga e aconchegante folha de salgueiro-chorão – por algumas dezenas de vezes, conseguiu dormir um sono agitado, porém sem sonhos. Não dormiu quase nada e ainda estava escuro quando acordou e, por isso, permaneceu deitado, esperando o sono clamar-lhe mais uma vez. Não conseguiu, contudo, voltar a dormir e decidiu se levantar e andar um pouco pelo castelo.

E foi assim que o Rei do Pântano, naquela madrugada agradavelmente fresca, foi parar, novamente, na varanda da torre mais alta do castelo – o seu lugar favorito quando tinha algum problema lhe importunando a mente e lhe tirando o sono –, onde poderia admirar o findar da noite e o raiar do dia na Floresta Sombria enquanto ponderava sobre certas questões. Para a sua surpresa, assim que lá chegou, descobriu que mais alguém tivera semelhante ideia, pois a varanda não estava vazia.

A princesa Marianne estava lá, debruçada na sacada, e tinha suas costas viradas para ele enquanto observava a lua cheia, que começava a se despedir à medida que a noite chegava ao fim. Parecia estar bastante pensativa, por isso mesmo não viu quando Bog chegou e continuou completamente alheia à presença do governante da Floresta Sombria.

Ao deparar-se com ela, Bog teve uma vontade súbita de dar meia-volta e sair dali o quanto antes, visto que Marianne era a última criatura que queria ver por dois motivos óbvios: primeiro, porque queria ficar sozinho com os seus pensamentos atribulados; segundo, porque era ela a razão da sua insônia, dos seus problemas, das suas milhares de dúvidas. Ainda estava incerto se prosseguiria ou não com aquele plano insensato bolado por Dawn e precisava ficar sozinho e pensar muito caso quisesse mesmo achar uma resposta e decidir o que faria dali em diante.

Todavia, apesar da sua razão praticamente gritar que o melhor a se fazer seria se afastar da bela princesa das Fadas e buscar abrigo num outro lugar onde poderia refletir em silêncio e com tranquilidade, Bog, por algum motivo que lhe era misteriosamente, enigmaticamente extraordinariamente inexplicável, não se afastou. Ao invés de prudentemente se distanciar de Marianne, caminhou até ela em silêncio e notou, à medida que se aproximava, que a fada não mais trajava aquele longo vestido branco de noiva, mas sim um corpete e uma calça comprida feitos com pétalas de lótus púrpura, provavelmente uma roupa costurada às pressas por sua mãe. O pensamento de que ela ficava melhor naqueles trajes cruzou a sua mente e o fez sorrir por um breve instante.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou ao se juntar a ela na sacada.

Sobressaltada, Marianne olhou para o lado e abriu um sorriso rápido ao vê-lo.

— Não consegui dormir — Respondeu e logo voltou a fitar o horizonte. — O excesso de adrenalina me tirou completamente o sono. Estava deitada, mas não consegui pregar os olhos, daí resolvi dar uma volta e acabei achando esse lugar. A vista é encantadora.

— É mesmo — Concordou Bog, seus olhos azuis fixos no céu azul escuro. Depois, virou um pouco o rosto para o lado e observou o perfil da fada.

Naquele momento, viu alguma coisa no semblante dela e teve a forte impressão de que não fora apenas a adrenalina que lhe tirara o sono.

— Há algo mais — Comentou, então, e Marianne exalou um sopro de ar e esboçou um sorriso triste.

— Será que sou assim tão transparente? — Perguntou, abafou uma risada que não continha humor algum e piscou demoradamente. — Está certo. A adrenalina tem apenas parte da culpa. Eu... eu pensava em Roland.

A expressão no rosto de Bog ficou mais séria. E um pouco mais desapontada.

— Ah, entendo. Imagino que esteja com saudades dele — Obrigou-se a soar amistoso, mas havia, no fundo da sua voz rouquenha e grave, um quê de aborrecimento.

Ou até mesmo aborrecimento em abundância.

Não estava muito certo do porquê ouvi-la mencionar o nome de Roland, de repente, o deixara tão contrariado. Imaginou que talvez fosse pelo fato daquele idiota ter-lhe roubado a poção do amor e mentido descaradamente, fazendo-se de inocente quando, na verdade, era o grande vilão da história. Sentiu, de imediato, uma onda de animosidade contra o patético noivo de Marianne e cerrou os punhos com força ao lado do corpo para tentar controlar o súbito impulso violento.

— Não sei se saudade é o que sinto — A resposta dela surpreendeu Bog, que franziu um pouco a testa ao fitá-la.

— Não? Por quê?

— Não sei explicar. É complicado — Ela suspirou. Deve ter visto alguma coisa na expressão de Bog, pois logo completou: — Não pense que meus sentimentos por ele mudaram, mas é que... é que... como posso explicar? — Disse mais para si mesmo do que para o Rei do Pântano e esfregou a mão no rosto cansado. — Eu me diverti muito hoje. Muito mesmo. A sua companhia foi uma agradável surpresa — Confessou, e um sorriso abobalhado firmou-se nos lábios de Bog quando a ouviu dizer aquilo. Ninguém nunca antes confessara se divertir em sua presença. Ou sequer apreciá-la. — Dawn estava certa quando disse que eu adorava duelar com espadas, porque eu realmente adoro. Mas é que... desde que eu e Roland noivamos, eu parei de praticar porque ele me pediu para parar. E eu concordei. Ele me pediu para parar de fazer tantas coisas... e eu concordei com tudo, porque-

— Porque você está apaixonada por ele — Bog completou, e Marianne assentiu.

— Sim. Eu concordei, porque estou apaixonada por ele. Eu aceitei mudar por ele. Eu aceitei mudar por amor — Ela fez uma pausa, inspirou e expirou devagar e, após alguns segundos de silêncio, encarou o Rei do Pântano. — O que pensa disso?

Ele estreitou os olhos, intrigado com a pergunta.

— Quer a minha opinião?

— Gostaria muito, por favor. E peço que seja sincero. Posso aguentar a verdade!

Bog não a respondeu prontamente, pois não sabia direito o que falar. Esfregou a mão na nuca, hesitou por um instante ou dois e buscou inspiração e sabedoria na lua cheia, cujo brilho dourado contrastava num céu que era, agora, azul cobalto.

O dia, em breve, raiaria.

— Não sou nenhum perito em amor. Pra falar a verdade, não entendo nada sobre isso — Confessou numa voz baixa e profunda. Ao seu lado, Marianne suspirou e o mirou com olhos enormes e lábios ligeiramente apartados. — No entanto, não acho de todo ruim mudar quando gostamos de alguém. Isto é, se essa mudança, é claro, for para melhor. Você acha que, ao mudar por ele, você se tornou alguém melhor?

Ela tombou a cabeça para frente e fitou o chão. Algumas mechas amarronzadas cobriram o seu rosto.

— Eu acho — Disse pausadamente e, depois, completou numa voz vazia. — Eu acho que me tornei alguém mais triste.

A melancolia que emanava do corpo delgado dela, daquelas palavras e daquela voz contagiou o Rei do Pântano, que sentiu o coração apertar pela fada.

— Dawn estava certa. Eu não sou mais quem eu costumava ser... e, por alguma razão, só fui capaz de perceber isso agora — Marianne bateu asas, tirou um pouquinho só os pés do chão e sentou-se no corrimão da sacada. — Eu acabei descobrindo duas coisas recentemente. A primeira é que, definitivamente, errei ao mudar por Roland, pois não gosto da pessoa que me tornei. Eu não sou de ficar parada, de esperar que os outros resolvam problemas por mim e muito menos de sonhar acordada com resgates e príncipes encantados. Eu sou aventureira, Bog, gosto de me arriscar, de tomar iniciativa, de lutar se preciso for. Não pense você que sou inconsequente ou imprudente. Não, não é esse o caso. Eu só procuro mostrar aos outros e a mim mesma que sou forte e que serei uma rainha forte quando o meu pai não mais puder governar o Reino das Fadas.

"A segunda coisa é que eu... ...eu acho que estou com um pouco de receio de que Roland me rejeite caso eu confesse a ele como realmente me sinto. Não sei explicar, mas tenho a impressão de estar dividida. Por um lado, sinto essa tristeza indescritível por estar fingindo ser alguém que eu não sou. Por outro lado, sinto que, se eu voltar a ser como era, Roland irá me deixar, pois sei que ele não aprovava o meu antigo jeito de ser. E, só de pensar na possível rejeição dele, meu coração dói muito. Uma dor como jamais experimentei antes. É como se eu não conseguisse mais respirar."

Marianne calou-se por um instante para retomar o fôlego, passou a mão pelos olhos marejados e, com um pequeno pulinho, tornou a pisar no chão. Ergueu o rosto um mínimo, mas o suficiente para encarar Bog, e percebeu que ele a fitava com olhos sombrios e críticos.

— Desculpe-me — Pediu a princesa, subitamente constrangida pela intensidade do olhar que ele lhe lançava. — Estou te aborrecendo com o meu dilema estúpido. Sinto muito por isso. Vou deixá-lo a sós.

— Não é isso — Garantiu ele, impedindo-a de sair da varanda. E, realmente, não era, pois Bog não estava aborrecido com Marianne e nem com o dilema vivido por ela.

Ele estava furioso com Roland.

— É o que, então? — Perguntou Marianne.

Por uma fração de segundo – uma perigosíssima fração de segundo – ele teve muita vontade, mas vontade mesmo de contar a Marianne sobre Roland e a poção do amor, mas foi capaz de se conter e nada revelou à princesa. A Fada de Açúcar dissera que o efeito da poção estava sim começando a diminuir, entretanto, Marianne ainda se encontrava bastante enredada no feitiço do amor, tanto que estava toda confusa e mal sabia o que pensar em relação ao patife que fizera aquilo com ela, e Bog não fazia a menor ideia de como ela reagiria caso ele lhe contasse sobre a magia. Ela acreditaria nele? Ou será que o taxaria de mentiroso e oportunista e voltaria correndo para os braços receptivos do infame noivo?

Não, pensou ele, ela não poderia saber sobre a poção. Pelo menos, ainda não. Era cedo demais para tamanha revelação.

— Se ele realmente a ama, assim como você o ama — Falou Bog, de repente, com uma voz que nem parecia a dele. —, ele vai te respeitar do jeito como você é. Se ele realmente te ama, Marianne, ele não te obrigará a mudar, principalmente se essa mudança te trazer tanta infelicidade — Então, ele se aproximou dela e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Apesar contato, mantinha uma certa distância. — Você é uma fada bem durona. Não mude isso e nem permita que mudem isso em você, pois isso é o que faz de você... você. Única e diferente. Você é forte e destemida... e será uma excelente rainha um dia, tenho certeza. Assim como tenho certeza de que, com rei ou sem rei ao seu lado, você fará um ótimo reinado.

Afastou-se logo depois, deu as costas à princesa e seguiu até a porta da varanda. Parou, contudo, ao escutar Marianne chamar o seu nome.

— Bog! Espere!

Olhou para trás e a viu voar até onde estava. Ela pousou na sua frente e, bem devagar, ergueu o braço e tocou-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos. O toque era suave e fez o Rei do Pântano se retesar todo e estremecer, pois não esperava por aquilo, afinal não era nem um pouco comum qualquer criatura da face da Terra – com exceção da sua excêntrica mãe – mostrar interesse em se aproximar dele, muito menos tocá-lo com tanta delicadeza e até mesmo uma certa intimidade.

Marianne, contudo, estava longe de ser uma criatura qualquer.

— Obrigada. O que você disse... ...significou muito pra mim — Sussurrou a fada com um sorriso pequenino e agradecido e, num ímpeto de coragem, ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou a bochecha de Bog.

Ele, por sua vez, permaneceu paralisado, pois, se não sabia como reagir antes com ela o tocando daquele jeito, agora, então, não conseguia nem pensar direito.

Sua mente tornou-se um branco total.

— Jamais esquecerei as suas palavras, Bog.

A princesa recuou alguns passos e, com as bochechas bem vermelhas e um sorriso que era meio tímido e meio sapeca, saiu correndo da varanda, deixando Bog ali, sozinho. Após incontáveis minutos de entorpecimento, ele levou a mão ao rosto e tocou a própria bochecha. Ainda era capaz de sentir o ligeiro calor deixado pelos lábios mornos e macios da fada, de ouvir a voz sussurrante dela espalhando-se deleitavelmente por seus ouvidos, de sentir o hálito fresco e agradável contra a sua pele áspera.

Olhou para céu uma última vez – a silhueta da lua cheia estava quase apagada, desmanchando-se naquele azul celeste infinito, e os primeiros raios de sol cortavam as nuvens brancas e espalhavam-se pela vastidão da Floresta Sombria –, suspirou e, sem nem dar-se conta, sorriu.

E prometeu a si mesmo que iria acabar com o feitiço da poção do amor. Custe o que custasse.


	9. Capítulo Nove

Capítulo Nove

O Rei do Pântano passou quase o dia todo sobrevoando o reino da Floresta Sombria e reunindo-se com os goblins responsáveis por acompanhar – e, principalmente, por impedir – a aproximação do exército das fadas. Com um misto de contentamento e preocupação – mais preocupação do que contentamento –, constatou que o exército reunido pelo insuportável e ridículo noivo de Marianne ainda estava um pouco distante de alcançar o castelo, o que deveria dar a Bog mais um dia ou dois para tentar livrar a princesa do efeito da poção do amor.

Um dia ou dois.

E seria um dia ou dois tempo suficiente para mudar o coração de Marianne?

— Nossos truques estão começando a não surtir mais efeito — Um dos goblins confessou, desanimado e temeroso. — Ontem tentamos de tudo para enganar as fadas e fazê-las perder a trilha, mas as elas conseguiram se safar e tornaram a marchar em direção ao seu castelo, majestade. Sentimos muito por isso.

Bog sustentou o olhar cauteloso no rosto do goblin e, após um longo suspiro, disse:

— Precisam tentar mais — Sua voz era grave e rouquenha, porém não carregava rispidez alguma, apenas uma ligeira aflição. — Preciso de mais tempo. Vocês precisam me dar mais tempo.

Os goblins responderam com vários brados afirmativos e inúmeras promessas de que fariam o possível e não desapontariam o Rei do Pântano, e Bog os dispensou logo em seguida.

Antes de retornar ao castelo, sobrevoou mais uma vez o reino da Floresta Sombria e permitiu-se sorrir feito um diabinho ao perceber que as fadas encontravam-se marchando nas proximidades de uma área bem inundada e tomada por raízes aéreas de enormes ciprestes. E aquela região especialmente lodacenta era o lar de centenas de nojentos sapos-de-unhas-pretas.

Maquinando um plano, Bog reuniu alguns dos asquerosos anfíbios e revelou a eles a sua ideia para atrapalhar o avanço do exército de fadas pelo reino: confundi-las e guiá-las até o meio do lodaçal, o que retardaria consideravelmente a marcha.

— Será um imenso prazer ajudar, majestade — O líder dos sapos-de-unha-preta coaxou, o anuro sendo muito maior e de coloração um pouco mais escura que os demais. — Faremos o possível para que as fadas não alcancem o seu castelo.

Bog assentiu, aprovando a resposta.

— Não quero que machuquem ninguém. As fadas não são inimigos da Floresta Sombria, mas... a presença delas aqui representa um problema para todos nós. E será um problema ainda maior caso aquele exército consiga chegar ao castelo antes da princesa Marianne voltar ao normal — Bateu asas e tirou os pés do chão. Olhando para os sapos ali reunidos, prosseguiu: — E eu sei que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles chegarão sim ao castelo. Isso é inevitável. Só quero que me deem tempo. É apenas isso o que preciso.

Os anuros coaxaram de novo, concordando com as palavras do Rei do Pântano, e o líder dos anfíbios tornou a dizer:

— Faremos tal qual nos instruiu, oh, temido Rei do Pântano! — Exclamou ele. — E não se preocupe pela segurança das fadas. Nós, criaturas do lodaçal, podemos ser asquerosas, mas não somos violentas. Nenhuma fada será ferida por nossas patas grudentas e enrugadas, e isso, meu rei, é uma promessa.

Satisfeito, o Rei do Pântano partiu e, após vários minutos, retornou ao castelo. Quando adentrou o salão, viu sua mãe, a Fada de Açúcar, Dawn e Marianne reunidas à mesa, conversando e rindo à beça. Sua primeira vontade foi de grunhir e rosnar, entretanto, assim que a risada da princesa Marianne alcançou-lhe os ouvidos, todo o seu mal humor foi completamente anulado.

Ele apreciava muito a risada de Marianne.

— Bog, bebezinho! — Guinchou Griselda ao vê-lo, a velha e escandalosa goblin acenando para que o filho se aproximasse. — Que bom que chegou! Estou aqui contando às nossas queridas hóspedes algumas historinhas sobre a sua infância.

As bochechas cavadas de Bog ficaram coradinhas na mesma hora.

— Argh, mamãe! Não tem coisa melhor para fazer, não? — Resmungou, cheio de vergonha e súbita fúria, e ficou ainda mais envergonhado ao ver Dawn e Marianne abafarem algumas risadinhas. — Por que não conta a elas sobre a sua infância?

— Porque a minha não foi engraçada assim, meu amor. Não quero matar as convidadas de tédio — Retrucou Griselda e logo se voltou para as fadinhas. — Onde foi que eu parei... ah! Sim, sim! Na fase do topete! Teve essa época... e que época desastrosa foi essa, meninas, que o meu Bog inventou que queria ter um topete!

— Mãe! — Ele reclamou, num tom repleto de súplica, mas que passou longe dos ouvidos de Griselda.

— Sabem o que ele fazia? Ficava empilhando e moldando argila na cabeça! Vocês conseguem imaginar isso? Era um verdadeiro horror!

Houve uma explosão de risadas, e Bog, sentindo-se mais humilhado do que nunca, retirou-se o mais rápido possível do salão e subiu a escadaria até a torre mais alta, que levava até sua varanda favorita. Deve ter ficado vários minutos por ali, debruçado sobre a sacada enquanto rosnava e resmungava consigo mesmo, aproveitando daquele raro momento de solidão, e tomou um susto enorme quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

— Sabia que o encontraria aqui em cima.

O Rei do Pântano virou-se com rapidez, mas relaxou ao encarar os olhos amendoados de Marianne.

— Esse é mesmo seu lugar favorito, não é?

Ele a respondeu com um sorriso de canto e tornou a se debruçar na sacada.

A fada não demorou a se juntar a ele.

— A vista de dia é tão bonita quanto de noite — Comentou a princesa e, quando percebeu que Bog permaneceria em silêncio, continuou: — Sua mãe é uma goblin bem excêntrica. Mas é divertida e... e te ama muito, Bog.

Ele escarrou na mesma hora.

— Ela não cansa de me humilhar. Fica me chamando de nomes ridículos e fazendo questão de contar essas histórias abomináveis só para me envergonhar na frente dos outros.

— Duvido muito que Griselda faça isso para te envergonhar, muito menos para te humilhar — Marianne opinou, fitando-o com o cantinho do olho. — Ela te ama tanto. E sente muito orgulho de você. Isso fica bem claro quando ela começa a falar de você.

As palavras de Marianne fizeram um pequeno sorriso brotar no cantinho dos lábios de Bog – bem como espalharam uma sensação morninha e muito gostosa pelo peito dele. No entanto, o sorriso murchou antes mesmo de conseguir se firmar no semblante irritado do Rei do Pântano, que, com olhos bem estreitos, encarou a recém-chegada fada.

— Ela te mandou até aqui para dizer isso? — Perguntou ele, desconfiadíssimo, e Marianne revirou os olhos.

— Claro que não. Vim aqui porque quis, e não porque me mandaram — Respondeu ela, de nariz empinadinho. — Você sumiu o dia todo. Senti sua falta.

— V-Você... você sentiu? De verdade? — Murmurou Bog, pego de surpresa pela confissão da princesa.

E Marianne, que, pelo visto, também parecia ter sido pega de surpresa pelas próprias palavras, logo fez questão de tentar consertar o que havia dito:

— Digo, humm, nós sentimos! Sim! Todos nós! — Ela riu, sem jeito e embaraçada, passando os dedos compridos e finos pelo cabelo curtinho. — Então, err, o que fez o dia todo? Por que se ausentou do castelo?

Bog lançou um olhar rápido ao horizonte, seus olhos azuis se concentrando especialmente na região mais pantanosa da Floresta Sombria, onde os sapos-de-unhas-pretas habitavam.

E onde, muito provavelmente, o exercito comandado por Roland se encontrava.

— Tive que cuidar de alguns assuntos pertinentes ao reino.

— Ah, sim — Tartamudeou a princesa das fadas, suas bochechas já salpicadas de vermelho. — Eu esqueci, por um instante, que você tem um reino para governar. É claro que esteve envolvido com suas responsabilidades de governante. Sinto muito pela minha indiscrição.

Bog ergueu uma mão, pedindo-a gentilmente para se silenciar.

— Não há necessidade de se desculpar, Marianne. Eu já cuidei de tudo o que tinha que cuidar — Fez uma pequena mesura, curvando-se um mínimo diante da princesa. Quando voltou a estreitar as costas e erguer o rosto, sustentou o olhar nos olhos dela e falou de uma forma que lhe era atipicamente galanteadora para o sempre tão irado e resmungão Rei do Pântano. — Estou a seu dispor, agora.

A fada esboçou um sorriso tímido.

— Você é muito gentil. Sei que já te disse antes, mas devo repetir. Jamais esquecerei tudo o que está fazendo por mim. Esses dias que passei na Floresta Sombria ficarão para sempre guardados no meu coração.

O governante dos goblins sentiu a boca secar e as palavras lhe fugirem por completo. A gratidão e a ternura demonstradas por Marianne eram coisas com as quais Bog não estava nem um pouco familiarizado e o deixavam totalmente sem reação.

Para sua sorte, contudo, a fada não só optou por continuar a falar como, também, mudar de assunto:

— Se o que disse é mesmo verdade e já concluiu suas tarefas reais, o que acha de me conceder a revanche que exigi ontem? — Ela deu um soquinho de leve no braço áspero de Bog. — Meu orgulho foi muito ferido em nosso último duelo! Preciso mudar essa situação o quanto antes!

— Já está recuperada da batalha, alteza? — Indagou Bog, e havia, em suas palavras, um leve tom de humor e implicância. — Achei que gostaria de descansar mais. Vocês, fadas, são criaturas de compleição tão delicada.

— Você vai ver quem é delicada! — Exclamou a fada, dando outro soquinho no braço de Bog. — Dessa, vez, Rei do Pântano, não vou te deixar vencer!

Ele riu alto, e Marianne riu também, adorando a leve e provocante rixa entre os dois. Juntos, desceram a escadaria aos pulos e, quando retornaram ao salão, o encontraram vazio – o que foi um baita alívio para Bog, pois ele não aguentava mais lidar com a sua mãe ou com a irmã surtada de Marianne.

— Pelo visto não teremos espectadores, hoje — Disse, lançando encaradas rápidas à princesa.

— Não precisamos de espectadores para duelar — Ela logo o respondeu e correu para pegar a sua espada, que estava apoiada na parede do salão. Fez alguns movimentos rápidos com a espada e, no final, a apontou para Bog. — Prepare-se! E nem pense em pegar leve comigo. Não aceitarei menos do que o seu melhor.

Os cantinhos dos lábios de Bog se curvaram num sorriso astuto.

— Está certa disso, alteza? — Perguntou o goblin, girando o cajado na mão e assumindo uma posição de luta. — Minha mãe não está aqui para te resgatar caso as coisas fiquem complicadas para você.

— Garanto que não precisarei ser resgatada. Sei me virar muito bem numa luta — Afirmou ela e, nem bem terminou de falar, atacou.

Bog desviou da primeira investida e contra-atacou apenas após vários assaltos da fada, pois ela era muito ágil, e o goblin experimentou uma certa dificuldade até conseguir uma abertura que lhe permitisse revidar. Quando o fez, desceu o cajado sobre Marianne com toda a força que possuía. A princesa usou a espada para tentar bloquear o ataque de Bog, mas, sem ter força suficiente para conter a poderosa investida, sentiu os braços amolecerem, e a espada foi arrancada sem piedade de suas mãos, o metal caindo não chão uma fração de segundo após fazer contato com o cajado do Rei do Pântano.

— Sabe se virar numa luta, hein? — Provocou Bog, e Marianne bufou ao se ajoelhar para recuperar a espada. — Dois a zero para mim, princesinha.

— Princesinha! — Grunhiu ela. — Já disse para não me chamar assim. Ou vai querer que eu comece a te chamar de Boguizinho?

Um rosnado – mas uma rosnado que era bem menos furioso do que seus habituais rosnados – fez a garganta de Bog vibrar, e Marianne riu enquanto balançava a espada em mãos, preparando-se para dar continuidade ao duelo.

— Tudo menos isso! — Resmungou ele. — Já basta a maluca da sua irmã me chamando por esse nome!

Marianne tentou se conter, mas acabou rindo ainda mais.

— Poderia ser pior, majestade — Falou ela, languidamente, os olhos castanhos brilhando. — Eu poderia te chamar de... de... bebezinho!

— Não! — Bog riu e gritou ao mesmo tempo e partiu para cima do seu oponente.

Trocaram vários golpes – e durante vários minutos –, até que, mais uma vez, Marianne foi tentar bloquear diretamente um ataque do Rei do Pântano e, novamente, teve a espada arrancada de suas mãos pela força do impacto.

— Droga! — Ela praguejou em voz alta, agachando-se para reaver a espada. — Não sei o que está acontecendo — Murmurou para si mesma e, ao se pôr de pé, encarou Bog. — E não ouse dizer que é porque nós, fadas, somos criaturas fracas e delicadas!

O goblin a encarou em silêncio por um segundo ou dois. E então, disse:

— Mas essa é a verdade.

Os olhos da princesa faiscaram.

— Como é que é?

— Minha intenção não foi te ofender, Marianne. Mas essa é a verdade — Prosseguiu ele, tentando ignorar como a fada aparentava ficar cada vez mais e mais furiosa. — É a natureza... não podemos ir contra isso. Eu sou um goblin e, naturalmente, tenho mais força física do que você. Muito mais força física.

— Está dizendo que, só porque sou uma fada, não tenho chances de te vencer? — As mãos dela se fecharam sobre o punho da espada com tanta força que seus nós dos dedos ficaram brancos.

— Não foi isso o que eu disse — Esclareceu ele. — Você pode sim me vencer, mas não se continuar lutando desse jeito.

Ela franziu a testa, nitidamente contrariada.

— E como é que eu estou lutando?

— Você está confrontando a minha força com força. Se continuar assim, nunca terá chance de vitória, porque a minha força sempre será superior a sua. Se quer mesmo vencer um adversário como eu, precisa me confrontar não com força, mas com as vantagens que você possui sobre mim.

Marianne desfez a pose de luta e o fitou não mais com raiva, mas com interesse e atenção.

— Que vantagens eu possuo sobre você?

— Pra começar, a sua agilidade — Ele se aproximou dela e bateu o cajado de levinho algumas vezes no chão. — Não sei se percebeu, mas eu não sou tão ágil quanto você. Nem tão rápido. Sem contar que, por você ser menor, consegue escapar com mais facilidade dos meus golpes. Se começar a lutar usando as suas vantagens contra mim, terá muito mais chance de obter vitória.

A princesa considerou as palavras dele, anuindo devagar.

— Então... devo usar a minha agilidade, certo? Esquivar mais e bloquear menos?

Bog coçou o queixo, pensativo.

— Pode ser. Mas você também pode continuar bloqueando os meus ataques, só que de um jeito diferente — Propôs ele e, quando Marianne lançou-lhe um olhar questionador, logo tratou de explicar melhor. — Do jeito como estava posicionando sua espada, você absorvia todo o impacto do golpe. Mas se você inclinar um pouco a espada, vai passar a absorver bem menos o impacto, sem contar que o meu cajado vai deslizar pela lâmina da espada, e você terá chance de contra-atacar com mais rapidez.

Ela continuou encarando o goblin com o rosto marcado pela dúvida, como se, ainda assim, não tivesse sido capaz de compreender o que ele queria dizer, e Bog, como se subitamente invadido por repentina coragem e intrepidez, caminhou até a princesa e, numa voz baixa, falou:

— Posso te mostrar, se quiser.

Marianne concordou com um meneio curto e prendeu a respiração quando Bog largou o cajado no chão e se posicionou atrás dela, segurando-lhe os as mãos nas dele. Com um movimento suave, mas firme, ele a fez erguer os braços e, consequentemente, a espada.

— Você costuma posicionar a espada assim, na horizontal — Declarou ele, e Marianne engoliu em seco, tentando se concentrar na lição, e não no corpo dele, tão junto ao seu. — Por isso está perdendo a luta. Mas se a inclinar um pouco mais — Prosseguiu e, ao mesmo tempo em que falava, moveu os braços dela bem devagar, inclinando um pouco a espada. —, terá como se esquivar do meu ataque com mais facilidade. E, se for rápida o bastante, poderá contra-atacar antes mesmo de eu ter chance de me recuperar da investida malsucedida. Você entendeu?

— Acho que sim — A resposta da fada não passou de um suspiro.

— Quer praticar?

— Seria... seria bom — Disse ela, mordiscando de leve o lábio inferior. De repente, as mãos de Bog soltaram as dela, e o corpo dele se afastou, e tão logo o goblin se distanciou, tão logo Marianne percebeu-se sentindo falta daquela inesperada proximidade. Ofegante, viu o Rei do Pântano recuperar o cajado e o apontar em sua direção.

— Está pronta? — Perguntou ele, e Marianne balançou a cabeça para os lados, como se o movimento brusco afastasse de sua mente os pensamentos estranhos – bem como as sensações nada normais – que começara a experimentar.

— Já nasci pronta! — Nem bem as palavras lhe deixaram os lábios, bateu asas, tirou os pés do chão e atacou.

Bog foi capaz de esquivar do ataque e tentar uma investida, e se surpreendeu um pouco quando Marianne, num movimento perfeito, evitou o ataque do jeitinho como ele lhe ensinara. O cajado do goblin deslizou pela lâmina da espada e, antes que Bog tivesse chance de se recuperar e tentar um novo assalto, a fada contra-atacou com uma rapidez impressionante. Deu uma pirueta no ar e, lançando-se a frente, parou diante do goblin, colocando a ponta da espada no pescoço dele.

— Uau! — Exclamou o Rei do Pântano, surpreso e orgulhoso, erguendo as mãos no ar em sinal de rendição. — Você aprende rápido.

O rosto da princesa ficou radiante.

— Talvez — Murmurou. — Ou será que é você que é um bom professor?

Eles voltaram a duelar logo depois, e duelaram até a lua se firmar no céu. E, quando o cansaço finalmente os venceu, acharam por bem dar por findado o dia e se despediram, cada um partindo em direção ao seu aposento.

— Bog — Marianne o chamou, de repente, e o goblin se virou para encará-la. — Eu sei que você tem muitos afazeres e muitas responsabilidades, mas... se não for pedir muito... seria bom se você pudesse se juntar a nós amanhã para o desjejum. A sua presença é... é... importante.

Ele a respondeu com um educado "talvez". O sorriso abobalhado em seus lábios, contudo, dizia que sim.


	10. Capítulo Dez

Capítulo Dez

Marianne estava vivendo um sonho.

Sendo a fada atípica que era, sempre gostara – e isso desde que era nada mais do que uma criança-fada – de coisas igualmente atípicas. Se as fadas normais gostavam de cores vibrantes, Marianne preferia as mais escuras, tendo uma queda pelo preto, pelo roxo e pelo azul marinho; se gostavam de cantar, tocar instrumentos e compor as mais açucaradas canções, Marianne preferia o som de metal contra metal, o tilintar de espadas e os gritos eclodidos em meio ao calor da batalha; se gostavam de plantar e cultivar flores coloridas nos extensos e perfeitos jardins do Reino das Fadas, Marianne preferia se esgueirar até a fronteira e admirar, escondida da vista de todos, as belezas selvagens que cresciam na Floresta Sombria, imaginando os enigmas que existiriam por trás da vegetação densa e maravilhosa daquele reino tão misterioso. E que até então lhe era proibido.

Mas não mais, porque agora ela estava mesmo na Floresta Sombria, hospedada no castelo do temível Rei do Pântano... que, na verdade, se mostrara não ser nada terrível como ela acreditara durante toda a sua vida. Ele era um pouco estressadinho, isso era verdade, e também um tanto quanto grosseiro – fato que ninguém podia negar –, mas também revelara a ela um lado totalmente diferente, um lado que ela bem sabia que ficava escondido da vista de todos e que pouquíssimas criaturas conheciam. Ele revelara a Marianne um lado mais compreensivo, mais bondoso e até mesmo mais gentil.

Ele se mostrara ser algo que Marianne não esperava encontrar, mas que a princesa das fadas havia gostado muito, muito mesmo de ter encontrado.

— Você sumiu ontem depois do jantar. Onde esteve, minha querida?

Marianne piscou várias vezes ao ouvir a voz esganiçada de Griselda e esboçou um sorriso sem graça ao perceber que tinha sido pega perdida em devaneios. Sentindo o rosto quente – e já imaginando que suas bochechas deviam estar bastante coradas –, levou um guardanapo à boca, fingindo limpar os cantinhos dos lábios e buscando, assim, mascarar um pouco o seu constrangimento.

— Desculpe, Griselda. Não ouvi o que disse. Poderia repetir? Minha cabeça estava em outro lugar.

Do outro lado da mesa, Griselda e Dawn trocaram olhares desavergonhados, e a irmã caçula de Marianne falou num tom que era muito – muito! – travesso.

E um tanto quanto endiabrado para uma fadinha de aparência tão angelical.

— Eu acho que a Marianne estava pensando num certo alguém. Um alguém que é alto, todo sombrio e misterioso e adora ficar rosnando pelos corredores.

— Dawn! — Marianne retrucou, ligeiramente furiosa com a irmã. Seu rosto esquentou ainda mais, e a princesa atribuiu aquilo ao fato de estar zangada com a jovem fada. — O que está insinuando?

— Eu? Insinuando? — Dawn riu, jogando a cabeça para trás, seu cabelo loiro balançando com delicadeza. — Não estou insinuando nada. Só estou dizendo algumas verdades.

Ao lado dela, Griselda e a Fada de Açúcar assentiram.

— E eu devo admitir que só ouvi mesmo verdades — Completou a mãe de Bog, descansando as mãos pegajosas sobre a mesa. — Você esteve com o meu filho ontem? Foi por isso que sumiu, não foi? O que fizeram?

Marianne, por algum motivo, sentiu o coração disparar ao se lembrar da noite anterior.

— Não foi nada de mais — Respondeu. — Ele tinha me prometido uma revanche e... e foi isso! Nós praticamos um pouco, também. Ele me ensinou uns novos movimentos com a espada.

E foi mesmo apenas aquilo. Apenas uma revanche e uma amistosa luta de espadas entre os dois. Como ela mesma dissera, nada de mais. Então por que seu coração batia descompassadamente? Porque sua boca secava ao imaginar o rosto sisudo e o sorriso desafiador de Bog? Por que suas mãos suavam ao se lembrar de como o corpo dele se encaixara no seu quando ele lhe ajudara a manejar a espada? Por que suas pernas enfraqueciam ao recordar-se da voz rouquenha dele próxima ao seu ouvido, as palavras sendo sussurradas e o hálito lhe fazendo cócegas? Por que... por que, de repente, havia começado a se sentir daquela forma tão estranha em relação ao Rei do Pântano?

E por que, quando estava ao lado dele, a lembrança de Roland nem sequer ousava cruzar os seus pensamentos?

— Uns novos movimentos com a espada? — Griselda perguntou, toda assanhada. — Isso me parece tão depravadamente sensual!

Marianne, que tinha acabado de levar uma xícara de chá aos lábios, se engasgou de imediato e começou a tossir.

— Não! Não foi nada disso! — Conseguiu dizer entre uma tosse e outra, e Griselda caiu na gargalhada na mesma hora. — A senhora entendeu errado.

Bem aos poucos, estava começando a entender porque Bog falava que sua mãe era uma velha degenerada.

Porque ela realmente era uma velha degenerada.

— Estou brincando com você, querida — Esclareceu a goblin, rindo muito, embora a fada tivesse a nítida impressão de que ela não estava brincando coisa nenhuma. — Fico muito contente por saber que está aproveitando a sua estadia aqui na Floresta Sombria. É muito bom saber que está se divertindo... e também fico feliz pelo meu Bog ter uma companhia tão agradável. Ele é muito sozinho, sabe? Vive enfurnado nesse castelo, preocupado com assuntos pertinentes ao reino. Ele não tem amigos, nunca se diverte e... e, desde que você chegou, eu percebi que ele tem estado menos rabugento do que de costume. Posso até arriscar e dizer que ele está... mais alegre.

Os olhinhos cor de mel da fada se arregalaram.

— Você acha mesmo isso, Griselda? — Perguntou, e havia em sua voz um quê de súbita animação. — Às vezes, fico com receio de estar incomodando e atrapalhando o trabalho dele como governante. Sei que governar um reino é uma tarefa exigente.

— Incomodando? — A goblin revirou os olhos. — Jamais! Sua presença aqui é bênção, isso sim. Pode ter certeza de que você não incomoda nem um pouco.

— Eu concordo com a Griselda — A Fada de Açúcar comentou. — Nunca vi o Rei do Pântano tão feliz como está agora. Algo me diz que ele está gostando muito de tê-la aqui na Floresta Sombria, princesa.

Dawn rapidamente assentiu.

— Também acho! E sabe o que mais? Ele tem rosnado menos — Disse a fadinha. — Quando cheguei aqui, lembro que ele não parava com aqueles rosnadinhos bobinhos. Agora? Só bem de vez em quando que escuto um ou outro.

Griselda e a Fada de Açúcar concordaram de pronto.

— Isso é verdade — Elas falaram em uníssono e riram alto.

E Marianne, novamente, levou o guardanapo aos lábios, mas, dessa vez, para esconder um sorriso que era pequeno, tímido e muito, muito bonito.

— Mas que falatório! O dia mal raiou e já estão fofocando?

O vozeirão do Rei do Pântano reverberou, de repente, pelo salão, e Marianne se flagrou olhando rapidamente na direção do recém-chegado, o sorriso em seu rosto ampliando e ficando cada vez mais difícil de esconder.

— E você, pelo visto, dormiu mais que a cama. Já estamos quase terminando o desjejum — Griselda retrucou num grito escandaloso, gesticulando exageradamente para o filho. — Venha logo, sente-se aqui, Bog. Nos faça companhia.

Ele fez uma mesura bem educada antes de se sentar à mesa – o que deixou Griselda espantada, e fez Dawn e a Fada de Açúcar trocarem olhares e risadinhas –, e puxou uma cadeira ao lado de Marianne. Percebeu que ela o fitava de relance e lhe ofereceu um sorriso largo.

— Que bom que pôde se juntar a nós — Sussurrou ela, baixinho, baixinho, não querendo que ninguém além dele a escutasse. — Fico feliz.

— Eu também — Ele a respondeu com uma piscadinha rápida, mas logo se viu revirando os olhos ao ouvir a voz irritante da mãe.

— Será que os dois poderiam parar com os cochichos? — Gralhou a goblin. — Estou ficando curiosa.

— Não estamos falando nada que possa te interessar, mamãe — Retorquiu ele, impaciente. Serviu-se de um pouco de chá e ergueu os olhos quando a mãe lhe perguntou o que tinha planejado fazer durante o dia. Grunhiu um "não sei" enquanto sorvia um pouco da bebida quente.

— Eu posso dar uma sugestão? — A vozinha jovial de Dawn soou, e todos assentiram. — O dia está tão bonito, hoje... perfeito para um passeio. E eu sei que Marianne sempre sonhou em passear pela Floresta Sombria. Você poderia acompanhá-la, não poderia, Boguizinho?

Bog lutou contra um rosnado ao ouvir o detestado apelido. Virando-se para Marianne – e ignorando os olhares curiosos das demais – disse:

— Se for o que deseja, estou a sua disposição. Numa coisa preciso concordar com a sua irmã maluca: o dia está mesmo perfeito para um passeio.

— Então está combinado! — Dawn comemorou, unindo as mãos e se ponde de pé. — Vocês vão sair num romântic-, ops, quer dizer, num maravilhoso passeio e explorar as belezas da Floresta Sombria! Parece tão emocionante!

Marianne sorriu.

— Você poderia vir conosco, Dawn — Sugeriu, no entanto, a irmã fez que não.

— Não, não mesmo. Já tenho meu dia todo programado com Griselda e a Fada de Açúcar. Vocês podem ir sozinhos — Puxando a mãe de Bog e a Fada de Açúcar pelos braços, saiu do salão, deixando os dois a sós. — E divirtam-se!

Bog e Marianne deixaram o castelo logo após terminarem o desjejum.

Como o Rei do Pântano sabia que o exército das fadas avançava pelo norte, sugeriu que, por ser a Floresta Sombria um reino muito extenso, seria bom se começassem o passeio pelo sul e, num outro dia, conhecessem as demais regiões. E, Marianne, alheia ao que estava de fato acontecendo, concordou com a ideia de Bog e o seguiu.

Juntos, sobrevoaram algumas áreas alagadas e passaram por um amplo jardim de flores do pântano, que venciam as adversidades do terreno lodacento, projetando caules pela extensão de água lodosa e exibindo belíssimas flores de pétalas brancas e rosas ao alcançarem a superfície. Marianne se encantou com as flores e pairou sobre elas por um bom tempo, admirando sua beleza exótica e aspirando seu perfume único e extremamente suave. Depois, ziguezaguearam por alguns juncos e deixaram a região pantanosa para trás, adentrando uma parte mais escondida da floresta. Ali, Marianne se surpreendeu ao ver teias de aranhas construídas nos mais variados formatos e tamanhos, parecendo verdadeiros mosaicos naturais. Viu outras que, ainda umedecidas pelo orvalho da manhã, brilhavam e reluziam, assemelhando-se a gigantescas joias, e não foi capaz de mascarar seu fascínio ao admirá-las. Ainda voando, aproximaram-se de um fechado espinheiro, e, numa tentativa de manter o ritmo de Bog, Marianne acabou espetando uma de suas asas num espinho e, sem conseguir mais segui-lo pela densa vegetação, visto que suas asas eram largas demais para permitir que ela passasse pelos estreitos caminhos, acabou ficando para trás.

— O que houve? — Perguntou Bog ao vê-la sobrevoando próximo a entrada do espinheiro. — Já está cansada?

Ela fez que não.

— Longe disso — Respondeu a fada. — Mas não consigo segui-lo por aí — Sacudiu as asas de borboleta, como se mostrando a ele o problema. — Elas são muito largas. Não consigo passar.

Bog assentiu e, aproximando-se de Marianne, estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Eu tenho uma ideia. Vamos. Confie em mim.

Ela olhou para a mão dele, mordiscou o lábio inferior e, após uma breve hesitação, estendeu a sua própria em reciprocidade.

— Eu confio.

Sentiu os dedos compridos de Bog se fecharem suavemente sobre o seu pulso e deixou escapar um gritinho de surpresa quando o goblin girou o seu corpo, segurando-o por trás, as mãos espalmadas contra o seu abdome e o tórax dele encaixado em suas costas. Experimentou das mesmas sensações do dia anterior – a palpitação, as mãos suadas, a garganta seca –, e fez o possível para mascarar como se sentia, pois não queria que ele notasse o efeito que exercia sobre ela. Assim, prendeu o fôlego e deixou-se ser conduzida pelo Rei do Pântano pelos caminhos sinuosos e estreitos do espinheiro até alcançarem o seu interior: um amplo e encantador jardim de flores azuis e lilases, grandes e pequenas, delicadas, brilhantes e incomparavelmente perfumadas.

A visão era quase paradisíaca.

— Como isso é possível? — Sussurrou ela, maravilhada, pisando na relva úmida e se afastando um pouco de Bog para explorar o lugar. — Jamais vi flores assim.

— Nós a chamamos de Joia das Sombras — Bog arrancou uma pequena flor azul e a ajeitou sobre a orelha da fada.

O gesto fez Marianne sorrir abertamente.

— Elas crescem apenas no interior do espinheiro — Prosseguiu ele. — É um trajeto bem desconfortável e dolorido, mas vale a pena enfrentar os espinhos para vê-las. São realmente muito belas.

— Eu sempre soube que a Floresta Sombria escondia várias belezas, porém jamais imaginei que... que seria assim tão maravilhosa. É tudo tão exótico e diferente e... e mágico. E você me fez muito feliz por me mostrar tudo isso, Bog. Muito feliz de verdade. E eu não estaria mentindo se dissesse que esses dias foram, sem dúvida, os mais felizes e incríveis da minha vida.

A resposta dele foi um silêncio profundo, mas que Marianne não achou ruim. Ele a fitava com olhos grandes e cintilantes, e ela o fitou de volta, sondando-o com curiosos e ardentes olhos cor de mel. Por algum motivo, flagrou-se pensando no espinheiro de exterior tão assustador e perigoso, porém cujo interior ocultava rara beleza, e sorriu ao perceber que aquele espinheiro e Bog tinham muito em comum, pois o Rei do Pântano também era assim: selvagem por fora e admirável por dentro. Ele podia muito bem ser temido por muitos e ter fama de mau, mas isso porque ele jamais havia permitido que os outros vissem mais que o exterior.

Que vissem o que Marianne era capaz de ver.

Que vissem a sua real beleza.

E foi ali, enquanto os dois se encaravam em silêncio, o olhar de um cravado no do outro, que ela soube que não poderia mais negar. Não poderia mais esconder ou tentar mascarar.

Estava fascinada pelo Rei do Pântano.

Ou, talvez, o que sentisse fosse muito mais forte e poderoso do que apenas fascínio.

— Poderia fechar os olhos? — Pediu a ele, e Bog piscou, não entendendo a pergunta.

— Fechar os olhos? Por quê?

Marianne deu um passo na direção dele.

— É uma surpresa — Disse ela, o coração tamborilando.

— Uma surpresa? O que está pensando?

— Não posso dizer! Uma surpresa, afinal! Apenas... apenas confie em mim, está bem?

Ele pareceu incerto, a princípio, mas passados alguns segundos, fez como lhe fora pedido e fechou os olhos.

— Pronto, princesa. Estão fechados. E agora? Devo continuar parado aqui onde estou?

— Sim. Não se mova e nem abra os olhos, ou vai estragar o que eu planejei.

Bog suspirou.

— Muito bem, estou aguardando. Me surpreenda!

Marianne sorriu e deu mais um passo até ele. Sentia-se agitada e um pouco receosa, e enquanto uma parte sua lhe dizia para seguir em frente, pois ela estava prestes a fazer a coisa certa, uma outra parte lhe implorava para parar, gritando-lhe para não fazer aquilo.

 _Você tem um noivo, Marianne... você ama Roland... você vai se casar com Roland... ele é o seu único amor_ , dizia-lhe aquela voz aveludada e hipnótica, fazendo o possível para dissuadi-la. Mas Marianne estava determinada e enxotou de vez aquela voz dos seus pensamentos, bloqueando-a por completo e seguindo com a sua vontade.

Seguindo o seu coração.

Num adejar de asas, tirou os pés do chão e voou até ficar cara a cara com Bog. Admirou-lhe o rosto forte e cavado por um instante e, após inspirar profundamente, aproximou-se do Rei do Pântano e o beijou. Sentiu o corpo grande dele se retesar na hora, e ela não conseguiu conter um sorriso ao pensar que ele tinha mesmo se surpreendido.

— Está tudo bem — Murmurou contra os lábios finos e ásperos dele, e pensou em aprofundar o beijo quando o sentiu relaxar, começando a responder e a beijar-lhe de volta, no entanto, não conseguiu, pois algo a fez parar.

Algo que se contorceu em seu coração, fazendo-o inflar e arder e doer. Naquele momento exato, Marianne teve certeza de que havia alguma coisa errada com ela, pois seu peito queimava como se estivesse em brasa, e ela era perfeitamente capaz de sentir alguma coisa – uma coisa que era muito ruim – se revirar e se retorcer dentro de si mesma como se fosse um verme se remexendo e revolvendo a terra úmida. E então, subitamente, a dor horrível e esquisita passou, e aquela coisa ruim que se revolvia dentro de Marianne desapareceu num repente, não deixando nada para trás.

— Marianne? Você está bem?

Ouviu a voz sussurrante de Bog e, num agitar de cílios, abriu os olhos. Viu o rosto dele; os olhos azuis e preocupados, o nariz pontudo, a testa franzida, os lábios acinzentados levemente inchados e marcados por causa do beijo recente.

Sentiu seus próprios lábios formigarem.

— Nunca estive melhor — Murmurou, sorriu e desmaiou nos braços de Bog.


	11. Capítulo Onze

Capítulo Onze

Certa vez, quando Bog não passava de um minúsculo e ingênuo goblin recém-saído da pupa, ele – por ser um goblinzinho muito travesso – colocou na cabeça que queria desbravar a Floresta Sombria.

Se serei rei um dia, dizia ele, todo pomposo, sua voz fininha soando arrogante e presunçosa, tenho que conhecer o meu reino.

Griselda sempre o respondia que ele teria tempo de sobra para conhecer o próprio reino quando estivesse mais crescido; Bog, entretanto, era uma criança impaciente, que jamais esperaria 'crescer' para conhecer o seu reino, e, por isso mesmo, não deu ouvidos à mãe. Traçou um plano ardiloso, deixou o castelo sem ser visto por um só criado e se aventurou pelos sinuosos e misteriosos caminhos que a Floresta Sombria escondia. Testando suas asinhas jamais usadas, sobrevoou o pântano, os espinheiros, os lodaçais e adentrou a parte mais escura da Floresta, onde se perdeu. Sozinho, perambulou por horas a fio até deparar-se com uma aranha de patas compridas, pelos escuros e olhos cínicos.

 _Olá, pequeno goblin_ , ela lhe disse numa voz sussurrante, _o que está fazendo por aqui... sozinho? Essa parte da Floresta Sombria é muito perigosa para apetitosos goblins feito você._

Bog não era apenas travesso e impaciente. Ele era também grosseiro e rabugento e teve muita vontade de mandar aquela enorme aranha ir cuidar da própria vida. Mas ele não fez isso, pois a voz da aranha soava doce aos seus ouvidos, e os olhos dela – vários, vários pares de olhos – eram cintilantes e bonitos, e Bog achou impossível desviar o olhar daquelas dezenas de reluzentes orbes coloridas.

 _Eu queria conhecer a Floresta Sombria, porque serei rei um dia, e todo rei precisa conhecer o seu reino_ , respondeu ele, sentindo-se, de repente, muito sonolento.

A aranha abriu um sorriso sinistro e faminto.

 _Ah, então é você, o jovem príncipe dos goblins_ , disse a criatura, suas patas se movimentando rapidamente enquanto ela rodeava o corpinho de Bog. _Deixe-me te oferecer um presente, alteza_.

 _Um presente_ , o pequeno goblin murmurou, contente por saber que ganharia um presente.

 _Exatamente, quero te oferecer um belo e único presente_ , a aranha prosseguiu e, aproximando-se de Bog, começou a tecer uma teia.

Teceu e teceu e teceu, girando o corpo magro do goblin em suas patas compridas e o envolvendo em camadas e mais camadas de fortes fios leitosos. Quando estava próximo do fim, contudo, uma abelha que passava por ali pousou numa flor e a agitou, fazendo com que um pouco de pólen se desprendesse e fosse carregado pelo vento, indo parar bem no nariz de Bog, que espirrou na mesma hora e despertou do estado hipnótico do qual se encontrava vítima. Assustado, o goblin lutou contra os fios fortes e pegajosos que o prendiam e, após muito se debater, rasgou o casulo que o envolvia e fugiu, voando, desesperado, até o castelo.

Jamais voara tão rápido quanto naquele dia, seu coraçãozinho descompassado, seus olhos atônitos e suas asinhas funcionando a todo vapor. E, sinceramente, jamais pensara que voltaria a voar daquele jeito, dominado apenas pelo medo e pelo pânico. Isso, claro, até Marienne desmaiar nos seus braços, o corpo esguio da fada amolecendo num piscar de olhos e desabando sobre o seu. A princípio, Bog fez o possível para se convencer de que estava tudo bem e tentou manter a calma. Tentou acordá-la, sacudindo-a pelos ombros e chamando o seu nome uma, duas, três, vinte vezes. Mas os olhos de Marianne não abriram em momento algum, a fada não dando o menor sinal de recobrar os sentidos, e, ao perceber que ela não acordaria, Bog sentiu uma onda de horror percorrer o seu corpo.

Delicadamente, pegou-a em seus braços e voou de volta ao castelo, sentindo-se tão amedrontado e sozinho quanto no dia em que se perdera na Floresta Sombria e quase fora devorado por uma perigosíssima aranha armadeira. Cruzou o pântano feito um raio e chegou ao castelo em questão de poucos minutos, carregando Marianne no colo enquanto gritava por ajuda.

— Bog! — A voz de Griselda eclodiu pelo salão. — O que está acontecendo? Que gritaria é essa? — Perguntou ela e, ao ver o desalento no rosto do filho e Marianne desfalecida nos braços dele, correu em auxílio de Bog, Dawn e a Fada de Açúcar em seu encalço. — O que houve?

— Eu não sei — Balbuciou ele, assustado. — Eu não sei, mamãe.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, meu bebê — Ela o prometeu, forçando um sorriso, e Bog estava tão desorientado que nem mesmo se irritou com o apelido. — Leve-a para o quarto e deixe-a bem confortável.

Tudo o que o Rei do Pântano conseguiu fazer foi menear a cabeça e seguir andando, seu corpo dormente e sua cabeça girando e girando. Ouviu, pelo caminho, a voz preocupada de Dawn perguntar dezenas de vezes o que tinha acontecido e se a irmã estava bem, todavia, não conseguiu respondê-la, muito menos encará-la.

Não sabia que resposta oferecer a ela, e isso o apavorava.

— Ela estava bem — Disse, por fim, ao chegar ao quarto e depositar o corpinho molenga de Marianne sobre uma folha de jacinto d'água. — Eu juro que ela estava bem. Nós estávamos conversando e passeando e... e eu a levei para ver as flores dos espinheiros e, de repente, ela desmaiou. Não sei o que houve para fazê-la perder os sentidos assim tão de súbito.

Griselda e a Fada de Açúcar ouviram tudo em silêncio e foram até a fada, rodeando-a e avaliando o estado em que se encontrava. Marianne não parecia estar sentindo dor, pois a expressão em seu rosto era serena – quase feliz –, e também não estava morta, pois sua respiração era regular, seu peito subia e descia tranquilamente e seu pulso era forte e estável.

Mas ela também não estava acordando, e isso era um tanto quanto preocupante.

— Tem certeza que não sabe? — Perguntou a Fada de Açúcar após encarar atentamente o rosto inerte da princesa das fadas, seus olhinhos estreitos e um tanto quanto desconfiados. — Tem certeza mesmo, Bog?

— Claro que tenho certeza! — Ele vociferou, furioso. — O que está insinuando? Que eu a feri?

— Jamais — Disse ela o mais rápido de pôde. Ao seu lado, até mesmo Griselda parecia furiosa com a insinuação feita, e a Fada de Açúcar suspirou. — Me perdoem se minhas palavras passaram uma impressão equivocada, mas é que... é que tem algo diferente nela. Eu posso sentir. E tudo o que puder nos dizer, Bog, será de grande ajuda para descobrirmos o que de fato aconteceu.

Os ombros largos do Rei do Pântano murcharam um pouco e a cabeça dele tombou para frente. Com as bochechas e a ponta das orelhas coradas, ele exalou um forte sopro de ar.

— Talvez — Murmurou, e a Fada de Açúcar se aproximou dele, interessada na resposta. — Talvez algo tenha acontecido entre nós.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Perguntou ela, e o goblin grunhiu, sentindo um misto de embaraço e aflição.

— Eu não sabia que isso poderia fazer mal a ela. Na verdade, não sabia nem o que ela tinha em mente. Marianne disse que seria uma surpresa. Entendam, ela me pegou desprevenido!

— O que ela fez? — Insistiu a entidade mágica, e Bog relanceou um olhar terno – e tristonho – para Marianne antes de responder num sussurro.

— Ela... ela me beijou.

Houve um curto e profundo silêncio após a fala do Rei do Pântano e, quando as palavras dele finalmente assentaram, a comoção foi geral. A Fada de Açúcar deu um grito que era pura euforia, Dawn cobriu a boca com as mãozinhas e começou a dar pequenos saltitos pelo quarto, seu corpo vibrando de alegria, e Griselda quase chorou de emoção.

Ao ver a reação das três, Bog esbravejou:

— Vocês ficaram mais malucas do que já são? Por que estão agindo como se isso fosse algo bom? Se fosse bom, ela não estaria nesse estado! — Ele apontou para a fada deitada sobre o jacinto d'água. — Que parte do 'ela está inconsciente' vocês ainda não entenderam?

— Bog, pois eu acho que é você quem não está entendendo as coisas direito — A Fada de Açúcar disse, complacente.

— Não estou? — Ele cruzou os braços, sua voz soando ríspida e perigosa. — Não estou? Ela me beijou e desmaiou. Como se já não bastasse eu ser um monstro, muito provavelmente, também sou venenoso ou coisa parecida! Olhem o que fiz a ela!

Com olhos arregalados e descrentes, Dawn se aproximou dele.

— Não pode estar falando sério — Ela fez menção de tocar-lhe o ombro, mas Bog a rechaçou e se afastou. — Bog! Qual é, isso não é verdade! Você não é um monstro!

— Não é mesmo — Concordou Griselda, lançando um olhar de reprovação ao filho. — Você tem que parar com isso, Bog. Não é nada legal ficar se menosprezando dessa forma. E se você é um monstro, como tanto diz, o que isso faz de mim? Porque eu, definitivamente, não criei um monstro!

— Mamãe — Ele sussurrou, pego de surpresa pela tristeza e ligeira decepção presentes nas palavras dela.

Nunca tinha visto sua mãe soar tão ofendida, e se sentia péssimo por ter sido ele a causa da ofensa.

— Eu sinto muito — Murmurou. — Nunca quis te magoar ou ofender.

— Então precisa parar com isso. Mas parar mesmo, de uma vez por todas — Ela pediu, e Bog viu a Fada de Açúcar e Dawn assentirem. — Sempre que fala umas bobeiras assim, você parte meu coração. Você é um goblin maravilhoso, o meu filhinho tão amado, e não pode sair por aí se chamando de monstro. Porque você não é um monstro!

— Ela tem razão, Boguizinho — Dawn disse, sorrindo. — Você pode ser rabugento e se fazer de mau, mas você não é um monstro. Você é muito divertido, isso sim. E muito bom, já que decidiu ajudar a minha irmã. E eu duvido muito que você seja venenoso. Na verdade, achei essa ideia meio ridícula.

Ele engoliu em seco. Não queria admitir, mas tinha ficado emocionado com as palavras proferidas por sua mãe e por Dawn. Tentando disfarçar seu estado, inspirou e expirou fundo e, mais uma vez, relanceou um olhar para Marianne.

— Mas você viu o que aconteceu com a sua irmã — Persistiu com a ideia. — Ela com certeza só está assim por minha causa. E a única explicação que vejo é... é que eu lhe causei algum mal.

A Fada de Açúcar balançou a cabeça.

— Eu concordo e discordo de você. Concordo porque a princesa encontra-se no estado em que está por sua causa. E discordo porque eu duvido que você tenha feito mal a ela. Na verdade, você fez um bem danado.

— Eu fiz?

— Ah, fez sim! Vocês se lembram de quando eu disse que tinha sentido algo diferente nela?

Todos assentiram, fitando a Fada de Açúcar com extrema curiosidade.

— Agora que sabemos o que realmente se passou entre vocês, Bog, é fácil deduzir porque ela desmaiou tão de repente.

Quase explodindo de antecipação e curiosidade, Dawn voou até a Fada de Açúcar e a pegou pelas mãos.

— E qual é a explicação? Qual é o problema da minha irmã?

— Sua irmã não tem problema nenhum. Não há nada de errado com ela.

Bog escarrou.

— Então por que ela não acorda? Se não há nada errado, como você mesmo diz, por que ela está assim?

A entidade abriu a boca para responder, entretanto, antes que pudesse esclarecer de vez aquela questão, o barulho insuportavelmente alto de trombetas pareceu ecoar pelo palácio inteiro, fazendo as paredes vibrarem e surpreendendo a todos.

— O que é isso? — A jovem fadinha perguntou para ninguém em especial, muito assustada.

— Isso, princesa Dawn, — Bog respondeu, caminhando a passos largos e decididos até a porta do quarto e já gritando para alguns criados. — é o exército das fadas. Parece que eles finalmente alcançaram o castelo.

— O exército? — Ela balbuciou. — Isso significa que... ...Oh, não! Roland! Roland está aqui! Mas ele não pode... ele não pode, Bog! Se Roland encontrar a minha irmã...

Bog fez que sim, seus olhos azuis escurecidos pela súbita seriedade.

— Fiquem aqui com Marianne — Ele não pediu. Ele comandou. — Vou fazer o possível para impedir que as fadas invadam o castelo, mas, ainda assim, é importante que ela não fique sozinha, ainda mais no estado em que se encontra. E, se ela acordar, não a deixem sair desse quarto, muito menos se aproximar das outras fadas. Se ela e Roland se encontrarem, tudo estará perdido.

As três fizeram que sim e se aproximaram de imediato de Marianne, e Bog deixou o quarto, sua postura rígida e seu olhar determinado.


	12. Capítulo Doze

Capítulo Doze

O portão do castelo estava rodeado por dezenas de fadas e, à frente do pequeno exército, Roland empunhava uma espada e bradava a plenos pulmões para que o Rei do Pântano desse logo as caras.

— Deixe a sua fortaleza, ó monstro pavoroso, e conheça a fúria da minha lâmina! — Ele brandiu a espada acima da cabeça, e, às suas costas, vários soldados-fada ovacionaram e aplaudiram, a reação calorosa fazendo um sorriso vaidoso despontar nos seus lábios rosados. — Vamos, Rei do Pântano! O que houve? Por acaso está amedrontado? Sente-se, agora, intimidado pelo meu poder e pela minha beleza inigualável? Se tanto teme mostrar sua face hedionda, então liberte a princesa Marianne das suas garras imundas.

Mais uma vez, os soldados explodiram num coro de _é isso aí!_ , _renda-se, monstro!_ e _queremos a nossa princesa de volta_ , e o sorriso presunçoso estampado no rosto esculpido de Roland se alargou. Embevecido, estufou o peito, sua armadura esmeralda reluzindo, e deu um passo à frente, exsudando valentia e audácia.

— Você tem dez segundos para aparecer e se render, Rei do Pântano. Caso contrário, vamos invadir essa pilha de graveto que você chama de castelo e dilacerar cada goblin que aparecer em nosso caminho.

— A única coisa que vai ser dilacerada hoje — A voz grave do Rei do Pântano retumbou num repente, e vários soldados ergueram o rosto e prenderam a respiração, seus olhares cravados na figura intimidadora de Bog, que marchava através do portão do castelo, cajado em mãos, ombros eretos, queixo erguido e um olhar gélido em seu rosto cavado. — será esse seu cabelo ensebado.

Os olhos verdes de Roland faiscaram de raiva, e ele gesticulou a espada com ferocidade, a arma apontada para Bog.

— Como ousa? Meu cabelo não é ensebado! Ele é naturalmente brilhante e hidratado. Mas o que uma criatura tão feia como você poderia sequer saber sobre isso?

Bog não o respondeu. Apenas deu um passo em direção às fadas, sua carranca brava e assustadora fazendo alguns soldados recuarem.

— Exijo que liberte a princesa Marianne! — Roland comandou, sua lâmina imaculada ainda apontada para o governante dos goblins. — Liberte-a, Rei do Pântano, ou não hesitaremos em iniciar uma guerra!

— Primeiro, Marianne não é prisioneira — Bog falou, sério e firme. — E segundo... se pensa que vou deixá-lo se aproximar dela, está muito enganado. Eu sei o que você fez, Roland, e não vou permitir que continue usando a princesa para os seus planos de colocar as mãos na coroa do Reino das Fadas.

Alguns soldados, pegos de surpresa pela fala Bog, lançaram olhares intrigados e curiosos para Roland. A fada vacilou por um segundo ou dois, a espada tremendo em suas mãos.

— Você é mesmo tão pérfido e desumano quanto dizem, Rei do Pântano — Respondeu assim que recuperou a compostura, embora suas palavras soassem um tanto quanto tremidas. — Como se não bastasse sequestrar a princesa Marianne, agora tem a audácia de tentar criar discórdia em meu exército, fazendo os soldados desconfiarem do seu comandante, que sou eu! E eu sou extremamente confiável e leal e... e tão puro feito uma gota de orvalho!

— Se esqueceu de dizer que também é um traidor — Disse Bog, sorrindo internamente ao perceber como suas palavras pareciam ter um efeito forte nas demais fadas, que observavam o seu líder não mais com orgulho, mas com certa suspeita. — Não gaste sua saliva tecendo mais mentiras, porque eu sei muito bem o que você fez. Foi você quem roubou a poção do amor que estava guardada em meu castelo... e a usou em Marianne! Por isso ela mudou de ideia tão rápido e aceitou se casar, mesmo que, na verdade, ela não sentisse nada além de repulsa por alguém feito você.

— Poção do amor? — Roland soltou uma gargalhada escandalosa, que reverberou pela Floresta Sombria. — Poção do amor? Você acha mesmo que eu me rebaixaria a tanto? — Continuou rindo, no entanto, seus olhos pareciam alarmados e preocupados, e sua voz soava estranhamente amedrontada. — Vocês não acreditam nele, acreditam? — Virou-se para as outras fadas, que murmuravam e cochichavam entre si. — Eu, Roland, jamais precisaria fazer uso de algo como uma ridícula poção do amor para conquistar o coração da princesa Marianne!

— Mas que a poção foi usada, ah sim! Ela foi!

A vozinha feminina e suave da Fada de Açúcar fez-se ouvida e, ao ver a entidade flutuando até o portão, Bog apertou com força o seu cajado. Irritado por ela não ter ficado ao lado de Marianne, como ele havia mandado, lançou à fada uma encarada nada feliz, que foi respondida com um olhar um pouquinho só insolente.

— Não se preocupe. Está tudo sob controle, você verá — Ela sussurrou apenas para o Rei do Pântano ouvir. E então, colocou as mãos na cintura e virou-se para as outras fadas. — Eu sou a Fada de Açúcar. Acredito que já tenham ouvido falar de mim — Bradou, e viu vários soldados assentirem vigorosamente, pois a Fada de Açúcar era sim uma entidade muito bem conhecida no Reino das Fadas, mesmo tendo passado uns bons anos aprisionada no castelo de Bog. — Eu sou a única criatura capaz de elaborar uma poção do amor e, por isso, também sou capaz de sentir quando alguém encontra-se sob seu efeito. E garanto a todos vocês que, quando a princesa Marianne aqui chegou, ela estava enfeitiçada. E, a julgar pelo modo como ela como ela só tinha olhos e ouvidos para Roland, não há dúvidas de que foi ele quem usou a poção.

Houve um murmurinho louco, e vários soldados começaram a olhar para Roland com raiva.

 _Agora tudo faz sentido_ , uns diziam. _A princesa nunca gostou muito dele e, de repente, estava caída de amores... deveríamos saber que alguma coisa não estava certa_ , outros murmuravam. _Ele esteve se aproveitando dela esse tempo todo... que patife_ , alguns outros escarravam.

— Isso é mentira! — Roland gritou, não gostando nada, nada de como as fadas, uma a uma, começavam a se virar contra ele. — Eles estão mentindo! Não conseguem ver isso? Eles estão mentindo e fazendo vocês se virarem contra mim! Por acaso se esqueceram de que esse goblin monstruoso invadiu o nosso reino e sequestrou a nossa princesa? Se esqueceram de que ele ameaçou matá-la?

— Pode parar com essa ladainha, Roland! O único mentiroso aqui é você.

Foi Dawn quem falou dessa vez, surgindo, de repente, ao lado de Bog.

— E o que é que você está fazendo aqui, sua fada desorientada? — O Rei do Pântano perguntou a ela num rosnado furioso e impaciente. — Eu mandei ficarem ao lado de Marianne, e não me seguirem até aqui. Qual a dificuldade em entender isso? Só falta a minha mãe aparecer!

Dawn sorriu docemente.

— Está tudo bem. Marianne está ótima — Ela deu uma piscadinha. — E a sua mãe está mesmo a caminho. Ela não perderia esse babado por nada no mundo.

Bog grunhiu e esfregou a mão no rosto.

— Eu juro, vocês ainda vão me deixar doido. Só não são piores do que aquele purgante em forma de fada — Continuou grunhindo enquanto apontava com o queixo na direção de Roland. — Só de olhar para ele, tenho vontade de me atirar num precipício.

Dawn abafou algumas risadinhas, mas logo suas expressão ficou mais séria ao virar o rosto e encarar a fada que era a atual causa dos seus problemas.

— Você está muito encrencado, Roland! E Bog está certo. Você é um traidor e não escapará impune pelo que fez à minha irmã — Falou com muita pompa – e muita fúria –, os braços cruzados na frente do peito e as sobrancelhas franzidas. — Você a enfeitiçou e se aproveitou dela, e, se não fosse pela bendita intromissão de Bog, ela teria cometido o erro de se casar com você.

O corpo todo de Roland tremeu de um misto de ódio e medo e, ainda tremendo todo, brandiu a espada mais uma vez e a apontou para Bog.

— Isso é culpa sua! — Ele gritou, venenoso e histérico. — É tudo culpa sua! Sua... sua... sua aberração da natureza! Se não fosse por você, eu teria a princesa e o reino todo na palma da minha mão. Mas não... você teve que aparecer no pior momento possível e tirar tudo de mim!

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Bog, e ele precisou lutar contra a vontade enorme que sentiu de revirar os olhos. Sinceramente, não estava mais aguentando o dramalhão daquela fada pitiática e traiçoeira e não via a hora por um ponto final naquela história.

— Eu estava tão perto de conseguir o que queria — Roland continuou com a gritaria escandalosa. — Mas você teve que jogar tudo por água abaixo. E você vai pagar por isso! — Ele rosnou e esbravejou e, segurando a espada com as duas mãos, saiu correndo feito um animal selvagem para cima de Bog. — Você será dilacerado pela minha lâmina!

Ao ver Roland disparar em sua direção, Bog exalou um forte sopro de ar e esperou, sua mente pensando rápido e avaliando várias maneiras de subjugar o rival. A fada estava claramente descontrolada, sozinha naquela luta – pois os soldados tinham sido capazes de enxergar a verdade e compreender que era Roland o verdadeiro vilão – e nitidamente instável, e Bog sabia que não seria nada difícil garantir a vitória contra um oponente em tais condições.

Quando Roland se aproximou o suficiente, erguendo a espada acima da cabeça e estando a milésimos de segundo de desferir o primeiro golpe, Bog se preparou e ergueu o próprio cajado para se defender, já pensando até mesmo no contra-ataque. Não teve, contudo, chance de lutar, pois, num piscar de olhos, alguém entrou em sua frente, e o goblin piscou rapidamente ao ver um borrão de asas lilases e ouvir o som de metal batendo contra metal.

— O-O quê? — Balbuciou ele, confuso por ver Marianne surgir à sua frente num instante, bloqueando o golpe desferido por Roland cheia de determinação. — Marianne!

A princesa não o respondeu, pois estava focada no adversário.

— A única coisa que será dilacerada aqui hoje, Roland, — Ela disse num ranger de dentes. — será esse seu cabelo ensebado! — E então, a lâmina de Roland deslizou pela espada de Marianne, num movimento idêntico ao que Bog havia lhe ensinado, e ela rodopiou, deu uma pirueta, agitou a espada nas mãos e desarmou Roland por completo, chutando-o nas pernas logo em seguida e fazendo-o ir ao chão num estrondo.

— Uau! — Bog exclamou, meio abobalhado e bastante impressionado com a demonstração de habilidade. — Foi exatamente isso o que eu disse a ele.

Ela tocou o pescoço de Roland com a ponta da espada e olhou por cima do ombro, sorrindo para Bog.

— Foi? Sério? — Seu sorriso, todavia, não durou muito, e Marianne logo se viu cambaleando, como se, de repente, perdesse as forças. Seus olhos se fecharam devagar e ela só não desabou de vez porque, num instante, Dawn surgiu ao seu lado, pegando-a pela cintura e a amparando.

— Guardas! — Gritou a fada mais jovem, olhando da irmã recém-desmaiada para o pelotão de soldados-fada. — Prendam esse traidor! Ele será levado à justiça!

Os guardas se avultaram sobre Roland, apesar dos inúmeros protestos do vilão, e o prenderam tal qual a princesa Dawn ordenara.

Bog assistiu à prisão com olhos grandes e contentes, seu peito vibrando com a deliciosa sensação de dever cumprido. Contudo, ao desviar o olhar do patife que tanto o importunara nos últimos dias e fitar o rosto desacordado de Marianne, a preocupação voltou a brotar em seu intimo. Alarmado, foi até a princesa.

— Eu não entendo o que aconteceu. Achei que, se ela visse o noivo, sairia correndo para os braços dele.

— E isso teria mesmo acontecido — A Fada de Açúcar o respondeu enquanto ajudava Dawn e Griselda – que tinha acabado de chegar – a deitar Marianne no chão. — se ela ainda estivesse enfeitiçada.

— Se ela ainda estivesse... enfeitiçada? — Perguntou o goblin, num sussurro confuso. — Quer dizer que... que ela não está mais?

A Fada de Açúcar fez que sim.

— Era o que estava tentando te dizer antes. Ela venceu a poção... é por isso que está assim — Gesticulou em direção a Marianne, que dormia profundamente. — O corpo dela está exausto, porque vencer a poção do amor é algo realmente exaustivo. É de se esperar que ela durma por algum tempo para recuperar as forças.

— E de quanto tempo estamos falando? — Ele quis saber, aflito pela princesa.

— Alguns dias, acredito eu. Três ou quatro. Por aí. Talvez ela seja capaz de acordar antes, mas não conseguirá permanecer desperta por muito tempo, como acabamos de ver. A princesa Marianne precisa apenas de repouso. Muito repouso — Ela disse, e todos a sua volta anuíram, compreendendo a situação. — Acho que o melhor seria levá-la de volta ao próprio reino, para que possa descansar num lugar que lhe seja familiar e aconchegante.

Dawn não tardou a concordar e, com um gesto rápido da mão, chamou por dois soldados para ajudá-la a levar Marianne de volta para casa.

— Estou tão feliz! — A jovem fada disse com olhos lacrimejantes. — Minha irmã foi curada e Roland terá o que merece. E isso tudo é graças a você, Boguizinho! — Num pulo, ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço e o abraçou com muita força.

E Bog, pela primeira vez, não se importou nem com o abraço nem com o apelido. E ele, surpreendentemente, a abraçou de volta e se permitiu um raro sorriso.

— Foi um prazer ajudar a princesa Marianne — Confessou ele, a voz um pouco rouca.

— Ela vai se recuperar do efeito da poção lá no nosso castelo — Disse Dawn, desfazendo o abraço e se afastando um pouquinho do goblin. — E, quando ela acordar, sei que vai querer vir aqui te ver.

A ponta das orelhas de Bog ficaram vermelhas.

— V-Você acha mesmo?

— Não acho coisa nenhuma — Ela riu. — Tenho certeza.

— É, meu filhote — Griselda concordou. — Não se esqueça de que foram os sentimentos dela por você que a ajudaram a vencer o efeito da poção. É claro que ela vai querer vir aqui — A velha goblin bateu palmas. — Agora eu sei porque você demorou tanto para achar uma namorada! O destino tinha planos muito bons reservados para você, Bog! A princesa das fadas, quem diria! Isso não é para qualquer um.

— Ah, mamãe! Pare com isso — Ele resmungou, embaraçado.

Seus olhos, entretanto, seguiam a princesa Marianne por onde quer que os soldados-fada a carregassem. E sorriam.


	13. Capítulo Treze

Capítulo Treze

 _Ela vai se recuperar do efeito da poção lá no nosso castelo. E, quando acordar, sei que vai querer vir aqui te ver._

Apesar de Dawn não estar mais ao seu lado, visto que retornara ao Reino das Fadas junto de Marianne e dos soldados-fada, Bog ainda assim era capaz de escutar as palavras ditas pela jovem princesa. E, com aquelas palavras esperançosas ecoando em sua mente, ele aguardou, pacientemente, não só pela recuperação de Marianne, mas, principalmente, pela oportunidade de vê-la mais uma vez.

Mentira, ele não aguardou pacientemente. Na verdade, estava se corroendo de ansiedade.

Contou os segundos, os minutos, as horas e, quatro dias depois de Marianne ter superado o efeito da poção do amor, caindo num sono profundo para se recuperar da magia, Bog mal foi capaz de se conter. Pelas previsões feitas pela Fada de Açúcar, seria esse o dia em que Marianne recobraria os sentidos.

Seria esse o dia em que ela voaria do Reino das Fadas até a Floresta Sombria.

Ansioso – e muito inquieto –, ordenou que dezenas de goblins vigiassem a fronteira entre os dois reinos e que o avisassem de imediato caso alguma fada a cruzasse. Colocou mais alguns de prontidão na cozinha para preparar um banquete e comandou mais alguns para a arrumação do castelo.

E esperou, andando de um lado a outro, seu corpo não conseguindo ficar parado.

Mas Marianne não apareceu naquele dia.

E também não apareceu no dia seguinte.

E nem no seguinte.

Bog já estava perdendo as esperanças de que ela fosse aparecer quando, exatos oito dias após as fadas terem deixado a Floresta Sombria, um trio de goblins surgiu na sala do trono do seu castelo com notícias de que um fada havia cruzado a fronteira e adentrado os domínios da Floresta Sombria.

— Estão certos disso? — Perguntou Bog, seu coração quase explodindo de alegria.

Os três goblins assentiram.

— Muito certos. O que vimos foi uma fada. Não há dúvidas quanto a isso.

Bog os dispensou e, agitado, esperou pela fada.

Quem chegou, contudo, não foi Marianne.

Foi Dawn.

— Estava com tantas saudades, Boguizinho! — Ela exclamou enquanto o abraçava com muita força.

E ele apenas grunhiu, pois não queria admitir que também sentira falta da fadinha desmiolada.

— Roland está preso — Revelou Dawn, enrolando uma mecha loira na ponta do dedo. — Quando chegamos ao palácio com ele como prisioneiro, papai quase surtou, pois não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Mas, quando contei o que Roland tinha feito, papai ficou tão bravo que convocou o Conselho no mesmo dia para um julgamento. Ele foi condenado a prisão perpétua por alta traição.

— Só espero que ele não tente fugir. E que fique mesmo preso pelo resto da vida.

— Também espero — Concordou Dawn. Ela mordiscou o interior da bochecha por alguns segundos e, após um curto intervalo de hesitação, prosseguiu. — Marianne despertou há dois dias — Viu Bog se retesar ao ouvir o nome da princesa e continuou: — Ela acordou meio perdida, sabe, sem lembrar direito o que tinha acontecido... … e não precisa se preocupar. A Fada de Açúcar disse que essa é uma reação normal. Só que eu precisei contar tudo a ela... desde o começo. E, olha, Boguizinho, confesso que nunca vi minha irmã tão irada. Ela ficou furiosa com Roland, foi até a prisão e passou o dia inteiro gritando no ouvido dele. Acho até que ela inventou uns palavrões, porque eu ouvi cada coisa! Os guardas não a deixaram entrar na cela, mas, se tivessem deixado, tenho certeza de que ela o teria atacado.

Ela fez outra pausa, seus olhos claros fixos em Bog o tempo todo.

— Depois, eu contei a ela sobre você.

O rosto dele empalideceu.

— Ela... ela se esqueceu... de mim?

— Não! — Assegurou a fadinha. — Não, ela não se esqueceu de você, que pergunta! Mas é que... é que Marianne, às vezes, nem parece que é minha irmã. Quando eu disse a ela sobre o nosso plano para quebrar o efeito da poção do amor, ela ficou toda cabisbaixa e triste e amuada e, agora, só vive se lamentando e choramingando pelos corredores. Ela está convencida de que o que aconteceu entre vocês foi... foi só por causa do plano.

Bog não conseguiu responder e, ao ver a expressão de puro desalento no rosto dele, Dawn suspirou e prosseguiu falando:

— Juro que tentei explicar a ela. Eu juro, Bog, mas Marianne é muito cabeça dura quando quer.

— Ela acha que eu a enganei. Que foi tudo... encenação — Murmurou ele, horrorizado, e Dawn meneou a cabeça.

— Ela entende que você só teve intenção de ajudá-la... e é grata por não estar mais sob efeito da poção. Mas... mas é isso. É exatamente isso o que ela pensa.

Isso era um desastre. Um desastre de proporções tão gigantescas que Bog não conseguia nem mensurar. Atordoado, sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem e a cabeça girar e, quando deu por si, estava sentado não chão do salão, a cabeça baixa e os olhos melancólicos.

— Mas eu tenho uma ideia para mudarmos essa situação! — Prometeu Dawn, carregando um ar otimista, e Bog ergueu o rosto para fitá-la.

Ele estava tão desorientado que a princesa se tornara nada mais que um borrão azul e amarelo aos seus olhos.

— Meu pai vai dar uma festa em sua homenagem, e é por isso que estou aqui. Vim convidá-lo, Bog!

— Espera aí... uma festa? — Ele piscou.

— Exatamente. Uma grandiosa festa para você, o salvador da princesa Marianne. Você é um grande herói, sabia?

As palavras de Dawn, de repente, pararam de fazer sentido, e Bog balançou a cabeça para o lado, como se o movimento rápido o ajudasse a clarear as ideias.

— A única vez que fui ao Reino das Fadas foi para sequestrar a sua irmã. Lembro-me de não ter causado uma boa impressão.

Dawn revirou os olhos.

— Que parte de 'grande herói' você não entendeu? Depois que souberam a verdade sobre Roland e sobre o que você fez, as fadas passaram a te adorar! E todo mundo quer te agradecer pelo que fez por Marianne. E por falar em Marianne — Ela sussurrou num tom conspirador, esfregando as mãos uma na outra. — Ela estará lá, toda bonita e arrumada e cheirosinha, vestida elegantemente para um banquete que será dado em sua homenagem... e será essa sua grande chance de poder conversar com ela e tentar colocar um pouco de juízo naquela cabecinha que é mais dura do que um rochedo. Você vai poder contar a ela a verdade sobre os seus sentimentos. E aí, Boguizinho? O que me diz? Você vai, não vai?

— Eu... — Ele vacilou, pensou e repensou.

A ideia o assustava, não poderia negar, pois nunca fora bom em conversar, muito menos conversar sobre os seus sentimentos. Sem contar que Marianne acreditava piamente que tudo não havia passado de uma armação. E talvez até tivesse mesmo sido uma armação, lá no começo, quando Dawn apareceu na Floresta Sombria e, de repente, teve a ideia maluca de fazer a irmã se apaixonar por Bog. No entanto, a armação deixou de ser apenas uma armação e passou a significar muito mais assim que Bog teve a oportunidade de conhecer melhor a princesa das fadas.

Assim que Marianne começou a se apaixonar por ele. E que ele começou a se apaixonar por ela.

— Eu irei.

— Isso! — Dawn comemorou com uma pirueta. — A festa será amanhã à noite. Pode levar a sua mãe e quem mais você quiser. O nosso reino está aberto a todo e qualquer goblin. — Bateu asas, deu um beijinho estalado na bochecha do Rei do Pântano e gritou por cima do ombro enquanto se dirigia ao portão. — Será uma grande festa, você vai ver! Estaremos todos te esperando! Inclusive Marianne. Ah, mal vejo a hora de amanhã chegar!

— Eu também — Ele sussurrou, quase sem voz, sentindo um misto de antecipação e medo. — Também mal vejo a hora.


End file.
